Bound
by Keara
Summary: Sesshomaru is a slave with very little to look forward to in his life, until he's purchased by a kind young woman named Kagome. Het pairings, Sess x Kag, Inu x Kikyo, Miroku x Sango.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: My very first Inuyasha fic, I'm so happy. This is a Het fic, with pairings as follows . . . Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Miroku/Sango. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic, and I take great liberties in changing their lives to suit my purposes. And for the most part, I stick with English terms and spellings for their names . . . I do hope you can get over it.  
  
Summary: Sesshomaru is a slave with very little to look forward to in his life, until he's purchased by a kind young woman named Kagome.  
  
All right, let's get on with the story.  
  
Bound  
  
Prologue  
  
He looked up at the night sky with a deep longing in his heart. Above him, the stars shone . . . the moonlight cascaded down on him. And yet, he was filled with a deep despair. For he was only a slave . . . and this moment, this single fleeting moment was as close to freedom as he could ever get. His only joy came in looking at the evening sky . . . and he could only do so, when his masters had no use for him.  
  
He closed his eyes as a breeze flowed through the bars of his cell, brushing through his lengthy silver hair, and causing a slight shiver to pass over his body. Perhaps if he had been given more clothing, he would be warmer . . . but he was granted nothing more than the flimsiest of cloths to cover his genitals . . . nothing more was deemed worthy of a lowly slave. Of course he did still have his tail to give him warmth, but it was being used for something far more important at the moment.  
  
He was a demon. At one time, he had commanded respect, had brought fear to the humans around him . . . to everyone around him. He had been Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands . . . but now he was nothing. The world had changed in the blink of an eye. Humans, in their cruelty had used magic to dominate demons . . . the collar around Sesshomaru's neck and the bindings around his wrists attested to that fact.  
  
He could do nothing to go against his owner. He was bound by magic, held against his will . . . he could not disobey, no matter how much he wished to swipe the malicious grins off the humans' faces. With one word, he could be reduced to mindless servitude . . . his consciousness forced aside by the agony consuming his body. He shuddered at the memory of the pain, knowing as he had known for years now, that he would have to obey his next master, just as he had the last.  
  
Sesshomaru was one of only a handful of full-blooded demons left in the world. They were being wiped to extinction. His heart fell at the knowledge of that. But what hurt him even more, was that he knew not of what had become of his own family. His half-brother . . . the boy's mother . . . they had been living in a village not far from the lands of Sesshomaru's father . . . the great demon who had fallen when the humans had first risen against them.  
  
To be honest, Sesshomaru had never been happy that his father had taken a human as a mate . . . but he had learned to live with it. His little brother had actually grown on him somewhat. The child had had an innocence about him . . . an innocence that had most likely been stripped from him by the cruelty happening around them.  
  
Sesshomaru wondered if either the boy or his mother had even survived.  
  
A small whimper caught his ear and he looked down, smiling sadly at the child that was curled against his body. Her name was Rin. She was a human, unlike him . . . but she was a slave just the same . . . just like the toad demon, Jaken . . . who sat against the nearby wall . . . they were all slaves. Come tomorrow the three of them . . . and the others in this much-too-small cell . . . would be sold by a slave trader, to do the bidding of humans. They would probably never see each other again.  
  
"I will miss you, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered, letting his fingers stray through the girl's filthy hair. He would never say such a thing to her face . . . but when she slept, he found he could be honest. He adjusted his tail so that she was covered more, only wishing the child to remain healthy . . . she would be well for as long as she was with him.  
  
Rin mumbled something incoherently in her sleep, cuddling closer to the warmth of his body, snuggling against his dirt-marred tail. It was endearing to know that the child trusted him so completely . . . and a shame to know that he would not be with her for much longer. They had met only two days ago, when she had been brought to this slaver trader's house . . . and she had run to him almost immediately, as if somehow she had known he would not harm her.  
  
He found her innocent nature amusing. It was something she would not have for too long . . . he knew that. With a sad smile, he returned his attention to the stars, ignoring the pain of hunger that stabbed at his stomach. He would spend this last night enjoying what he could . . . he had always found joy in looking to the night sky.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	2. Part One

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: My very first Inuyasha fic. This is a Het fic, with pairings as follows . . . Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Miroku/Sango. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic, and I take great liberties in changing their lives to suit my purposes. And for the most part, I stick with English terms and spellings for their names . . . I do hope you can get over it.  
  
More Notes: Sesshomaru and the other slaves get put up for sale. Kagome and her family are introduced.  
  
Bound  
  
Part One  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes as he heard the creaking of the cell door swinging open. He gently shook Rin, rousing the child from her slumber. She yawned widely, rubbing her eyes wearily before she smiled up at him.  
  
"It is time." Sesshomaru said, watching sadly as the little girl's smile immediately fell.  
  
Rin wrapped her small arms around him, holding tightly to his body. "I don't want to leave you, Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried, burying her face against his chest.  
  
"We have no choice." Sesshomaru said, running his hand along her back.  
  
"Get up, dog!" A cruel voice shouted, followed by a vicious kick to Sesshomaru's side.  
  
Sesshomaru did nothing to the slave trader, though he wished that he could tear the man's limbs off. He silently rose to his feet, Rin hiding halfway behind him. Without being told to do so, Sesshomaru held his hands out, frowning as shackles were placed about his wrists, covering the mental bindings that were already set against his flesh.  
  
Rin was dragged from behind him, her wrists shackled as well. Sesshomaru did not like the harsh treatment they showed her. Yet, he could do no more about that, than he could about his own life at the moment. He was merely a slave . . . he had no rights.  
  
"If you lot don't get sold, don't expect to get fed!" The slave trader declared, as his men went about linking the slaves together by a common chain.  
  
Only Rin and Jaken were left from the chain, as they were both too small for their wrists to reach. Jaken was placed on a leash, dragged out as if he were some animal . . . Sesshomaru swept Rin into his arms, not wanting to see her treated the same. The slave trader glared at this, but made no move to separate the two of them.  
  
"Come on." The slave trader ordered, one of his men tugging harshly on the chain that connected the slaves.  
  
Sesshomaru had no choice but to follow. He bowed his head as he shuffled along, not sure whether to hope to be sold . . . or to remain unsold. Either way, he was not a free man . . . either way, he was still a slave. But perhaps if he was sold, he would be given a meal to consume . . . it had been days since he had been fed . . . anything, even a crust of bread would be welcome right about now.  
  
Kagome stretched and yawned as she awakened to the new day. She fell back against the comfortable pillows, closing her eyes once again, wondering if she could get away with sleeping in for just a little while longer.  
  
The choice was taken from her however, as she heard her bedroom door creak open. The sound of two pairs of little feet padded over to her and she grinned knowingly. Only a second later, the mattress shifted.  
  
"Kagome!" A happy voice chimed, arms circling her body.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, returning the hug. "Good morning, Kaede." She greeted, smiling at her little sister. She then looked at her younger brother, who was standing at the edge of her bed. "Morning, Sota."  
  
"Kikyo's waiting . . . she told us to come get you." Sota said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her slightly. "You're late for breakfast. You know how Kikyo is about being on time . . . especially when Grandmother visits."  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded. Their little sister's namesake rarely visited the estate . . . but when she did, Kikyo always got so tense. Maybe it was because Grandmother Kaede was one of their only living relatives. Kagome shook her head . . . Kikyo might be her twin, but she was nothing like Kagome . . . always so serious. She really needed to lighten up.  
  
Both Kagome and Kikyo had trained under their Grandmother Kaede. While Kikyo had gone on to be a dutiful miko . . . a powerful priestess . . . Kagome hadn't wanted to do the same. Instead, Kagome earned her living by owning a small shop in the village square with her cousin. She enjoyed the freedom her life provided. At least she wasn't expected to see to the needs of the village on a daily basis . . . but she would help out if Kikyo needed extra assistance.  
  
"All right, you two . . ." Kagome smiled, easing herself out of Kaede's arms and sitting up. "Let me get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast. We don't want our sister having a fit, now do we?"  
  
"Nope!" Kaede smiled, giggling.  
  
Sota nodded, taking hold of his little sister's hand and led her from the room. "You better not take too long." He grumbled, closing the door as they left.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly. Ever since their parents had died, Kagome and Kikyo had been taking care of the family. Grandmother Kaede lived too far away to be of help . . . but she did what she could. For several years, she had taken care of all of them, while Kikyo and Kagome had been training. Now though, they were back in their own home, and Kagome was happy.  
  
With a smile stuck on her face, she dressed herself, making sure that she looked presentable before she left her rooms. She strolled downstairs with a skip to her step, taking Kaede's hand as she hummed happily. Her little sister was only too happy to skip alongside her . . . although Sota decided to walk silently. Sometimes Kagome worried about him . . . he was quiet and stayed in his room most of the time . . . he rarely smiled anymore. She wished there was something she could do for him, but couldn't think of anything.  
  
Kagome was brought from her thoughts as they reached the dining hall. She and Kaede stopped skipping, fighting valiantly to keep the smiles from their faces as they walked into the dining hall with an air of dignity . . . although neither girl could help the occasional snicker that escaped them. One glare from Kikyo was enough to kill their fun though.  
  
Kagome sighed, helping Kaede into a chair before she took her own seat, smiling pleasantly at Grandmother Kaede as she sat. "Good morning, Grandmother . . . I trust you slept well."  
  
"Aye, child . . . I slept as well as could be expected." Grandmother replied. "Ye will be off to thy shop this day, will ye not?"  
  
"Yes, Grandmother." Kagome smiled. "As soon as breakfast is over."  
  
"I trust ye will see me off."  
  
"Leaving so soon, Grandmother?" Kagome asked, surprised by this. "I had thought you were staying a few days longer?"  
  
Grandmother Kaede shook her head. "'Tis true I was planning a longer visit. But I received word from the village that a rogue demon has been spotted in the forest . . . been raiding the chicken coops and livestock of the farms, he has. Ye girls should be careful . . . the forest he is said to roam in lies between our two villages."  
  
"Yes, Grandmother." Both Kagome and Kikyo said at the same time.  
  
"We will keep a vigilant watch for him." Kikyo added, her voice as serious as always.  
  
The meal was silent from then on. Kagome didn't know what to say. A rogue demon loose in the forest . . . it was a distressing fact. Most demons were slaves . . . although there were a number of free demons left roaming the world . . . some even holding positions of power. There weren't all that many that would run around the forest wreaking havoc though.  
  
After breakfast was done with, Kagome and her siblings bid their grandmother goodbye. As soon as Grandmother Kaede's wagon was out of sight, Kagome left for work . . . she did have a business to run after all.  
  
"Where have you been? We should have opened hours ago!" Sango glared as Kagome stepped into the shop.  
  
"Sorry . . . I woke late . . . and of course I had to have breakfast with Grandmother . . . and then we wished her goodbye. I couldn't very well walk out on her without saying farewell." Kagome explained, smiling at her friend Sango.  
  
"Well, so long as you have a good reason." Sango smiled in return, although it was quick to fall. She turned her attention back to the tapestry before her. If not for her younger brother coming to fetch Sango every day just after sunset, Kagome would be certain that Sango would always be working on some tapestry . . . or one of her exquisite paintings. She just never seemed to rest.  
  
Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder, finding what she had somehow known she would find. Yet again, the tapestry depicted a sad event, some tragedy. Sango always seemed to work on sad things . . . all of her paintings were depressing too.  
  
"Again with the gloom, Sango?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"I only do as my heart tells me." Sango explained. "Today . . . today it chose this."  
  
Kagome sighed. Like her, Sango had also lost her parents and was left to raise a younger sibling, a brother by the name of Kohaku. Of course, unlike Sota, Kohaku was an energetic boy, somewhat glum, but at least he got out of the house now and again.  
  
An idea came to Kagome and she grinned evilly. "Come on, Sango . . . let's go shopping today. The store can wait a day . . . we won't go out of business." She said, laying a hand on her cousin's shoulder.  
  
Sango glared at Kagome. "We can't just close to go shopping, Kagome . . . we have a business to run." She argued.  
  
"Aw, come on. We haven't gone shopping in well over a week. We could do with a break." Kagome smiled. "I'm sure Kilala would like a treat from the butcher . . . you know he always tosses something her way as we pass." She said, gesturing to the fire cat that lay at Sango's feet.  
  
"That isn't fair, Kagome." Sango frowned. "You know how I love to spoil Kilala." With a sigh, she nodded her head. "Fine, but only for a short while. I suppose I could take a look and see what new wares the other merchants have."  
  
"Great!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing Sango's hand and pulling her from her seat. "Let's get going before you change your mind."  
  
With that, she hung the 'Closed' sign on the door and left, dragging her cousin along with her to each and every shop . . . Kilala trailing behind them. Kagome hoped they would find something to buy . . . she did so love shopping.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	3. Part Two

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: My very first Inuyasha fic, I'm so happy. This is a Het fic, with pairings as follows . . . Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Miroku/Sango. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic, and I take great liberties in changing their lives to suit my purposes. And for the most part, I stick with English terms and spellings for their names . . . I do hope you can get over it.  
  
More Notes: Sesshomaru is purchased. Naraku makes his appearance.  
  
Bound  
  
Part Two  
  
Sesshomaru stood with his head bowed, just as every other slave in this sale stood. Rin held tightly to his hand, standing just beside him. He had been forced to put her down, much to the child's fright . . . Sesshomaru could smell the fear wafting from her little form and he gently squeezed her hand in a small offer of reassurance. She was tethered to a post now, chained like a common beast . . . just as Jaken was being treated.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama . . . I'm tired." Rin pouted, her voice merely a whisper.  
  
"Sshh . . . do not speak." Sesshomaru warned with a slight voice. He did not want the child to be punished . . . they were not allowed to speak unless spoken to.  
  
Rin said nothing more. She rubbed her hand across her face, sniffling. Sesshomaru worried for her. If she was not purchased, she would be left hungry tonight. Another day without food would not do her good. He did not want to see her starve.  
  
"Slaves for sale!" The slave trader called, a crowd of humans and demons gathering around the platform that Sesshomaru and the others stood on.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't like the attention, nor did he want to be sold. Still, he could do little about either of these facts and he was resigned to his fate. He would be sold today . . . if not, he would sit in that cell once more, his body further weakening as hunger sapped his strength. He didn't worry for himself though . . . his only thought was for Rin, hoping that she would be purchased by someone kind.  
  
"I have slaves for all your needs!" The trader yelled, grabbing a young girl at the end of the line most harshly. She made no sound, merely stepping forward. "This one here . . . quite a pretty face. She'd make a lovely bed servant!" That brought a number of whispers from the crowd, as well as a few laughs.  
  
The trader moved along down the line of the chain, gesturing to each in turn and explaining the benefits of owning them. Jaken was purported to be a decent kitchen servant . . . excellent in the talents of cooking. When finally the man came to Sesshomaru, the crowd grew silent.  
  
"This one here . . . why he could do any number of duties!" The slaver shouted, his calloused hand gripping Sesshomaru's chin and forcing his head up.  
  
Sesshomaru instinctively lowered his eyes, knowing the punishment for looking directly ahead. He fought off a shudder at the memory . . . the pain still taunted him, teased at the edges of his memories.  
  
"As you can see, he has a strong body . . . could be useful as a work slave. Outdoor or indoor. Not a bad looker either . . . and a full-blooded demon too. Never have to worry about him defying orders, he's under strict spells that demand obedience. Whatever you order, he cannot object." He dropped Sesshomaru's chin.  
  
Sesshomaru resisted the urge to raise his hand to his chin, feeling an ache where the man had dug his fingers into the skin. Then he realized that the slave trader had stopped in front of Rin . . . and the man had seen the way their hands were clasped.  
  
The slaver sneered, reaching forward and grabbing Rin's wrist, forcefully dragging the child away from Sesshomaru's hold. Rin screamed, reaching out for Sesshomaru again, calling out in a terrified voice, pleading with him for help.  
  
The sight of her trying to break free of the slave trader tore at Sesshomaru's heart . . . the sound of her cries sending stabs of guilt through him . . . the scent of her tears making him ill with regret. Still, he made no move to step forward, knowing that he was not permitted to. They were slaves . . . he could do nothing.  
  
And then . . . the slave trader crossed the line. He raised his hand, harshly backhanding the child. Rin fell to the wooden platform, tears in her eyes. She lay unmoving, her little body limp.  
  
Without thought of reprisal, Sesshomaru raised his arm, effortlessly capturing the slave trader's throat in his grasp. He growled, his fury only rising as the man raised his weak, human hands to clutch at Sesshomaru's wrist. The man opened his mouth time and again, struggling for breath . . . to speak. It only took one word to cease Sesshomaru's attack.  
  
With great difficultly, the man gasped out the word of subjugation. "Crush." He croaked, his pudgy face beginning to turn purple as he struggled for air.  
  
At the sound of that word, Sesshomaru's hand fell slack, the slaver's form falling from his grasp to crumble to the platform. The collar around Sesshomaru's neck grew tighter around him, digging into his flesh as he fought against the onslaught of the pain that seemed to seep into his entire being. He opened his mouth, gasping for air, even as he crumbled to the ground, the twists of agony sifting through his veins as if one with his blood. He clawed at the collar, trying to draw it away from his neck . . . even though he knew the effort to be useless.  
  
As soon as it began, the collar loosened its hold and air rushed painfully back into Sesshomaru's lungs, the pain fading to merely a dull ache. He gasped, panting like a common dog as he struggled to intake air. A hand settled on his head and he froze, bowing his head submissively. He would not disobey again. He should not have done so to begin with.  
  
"What do you wish of me, Master?" He asked, his voice speaking as if by instinct. He would do anything to avoid the pain again.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome smiled as she haggled with a few of the local merchants. It wasn't that she was lacking in money, but she did enjoy the social interaction. She knew these merchants well . . . and they knew her . . . to them, this was a joy. She looked up from her browsing as Sango poked her.  
  
"What?" She asked, curious to know why her friend had done that.  
  
Sango nodded toward a line-up on a nearby platform. "Slaver. I hate them. They starve slaves that don't get sold."  
  
Kagome grimaced. "As if that would increase their value." She sighed, shaking her head. "Come on . . . let's see if we can get a few." When she saw the look on Sango's face, she sighed again. "I may suck at being a priestess, but that's no reason not to help those that are suffering." She scowled when she saw a little girl clutching the hand of a man the slaver proclaimed to be a full-blooded demon. "See . . . take that little girl for instance. She's no more than a baby, and . . . OH!" She raised her hand to her mouth, horrified by the scene playing out before her eyes.  
  
At that moment, the child was torn from the demon's side. Her heartbroken cries ripped through Kagome's heart. When the slaver backhanded the child, Kagome surged forward at the same time the demon did. The crowd blocked her view of the events unfolding as she pushed her way through, yet she heard the gasping sounds and knew that something was happening. She reached the platform in time to hear the demon's dull voice speak.  
  
"What do you wish of me, Master?"  
  
For a fleeting moment, Kagome let her eyes trail over the demon kneeling at the feet of the slaver. She had to force herself not to gape in shock . . . it wouldn't look good to be caught drooling. Simply put, he was beautiful . . . that was the only word to adequately describe him. He could easily stand over six-feet tall . . . a pool of silver hair lay around his body, cascading over his broad shoulders like a cape. A thick, furred tail lay on the platform beside him, partially twisted about him. She couldn't see his eyes, since his head was bowed, but she was sure that his face was just as attractive as the rest of him.  
  
Kagome shook her head, returning her attention to the slave trader. When she saw the sneer on the man's face, she knew she had to act. "Hold!" She called as she walked right up to the slaver and spat at him. "So BRAVE! You have to hit a CHILD to feel important, do you?"  
  
"If you so dislike the trade, then you should leave, woman!" The man growled back, his eyes glinting maliciously.  
  
Kagome raised her chin in defiance, stepping up onto the platform. "Don't order me around. I am NOT one of your slaves." She turned her back on the man, moving to kneel next to the child. Gently, she reached out and rubbed the sobbing girl's back. "There, there . . . he won't do that again." She hushed, hoping the girl wasn't too badly hurt.  
  
With a sigh, she rose and turned her attention back to the pig of a man.  
  
"How much do you want for them . . . the demon and the little girl?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
The slaver blinked, yet smirked. "Five thousand for both."  
  
Kagome gaped. "Five thousand? You have got to be kidding me!" She grinned in return . . . she did so love a good haggle. "I'll give you fifteen hundred."  
  
This time it was the slaver's turn to go wide-eyed. "Woman, are you insane? I need to make a living here! I won't take less than four thousand."  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, knowing that she could get the price even lower. She looked over at the child, then to the demon, a thought coming to her. "Two thousand . . . you've damaged both." She spoke, nodding.  
  
The slaver groaned, looking quite peeved. "Thirty-five hundred . . . no harm was done to either of them. The demon has suffered far worse."  
  
To be honest, Kagome really didn't like the sound of that, but this was going so well that she didn't bring the topic up. She looked around again, this time finding her eyes drawn to another demon . . . one that probably wouldn't sell today. With a smile, she looked at the slaver again. "Tell you what, toss in that little toad demon and I'll pay three thousand."  
  
The slave trader nodded without a pause. "Deal." He said, extending his hand.  
  
Kagome nodded, taking hold of his hand and shaking on the agreement.   
  
The slaver snapped his fingers and a young boy rushed over with a small wooden chest. The boy set it down, then all but scurried away, probably afraid of his boss. While Kagome looked on, the slave trader unlocked the box and pulled out a number of parchments, as well as ink and a quill.  
  
"You'll need to make your mark on these." He said, unrolling a number of parchments. "This one here's a bill of sale . . . transferring ownership of the slaves, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin from me to you." He said, laying the scroll down.  
  
Kagome nodded, signing her name where he indicated. She handed over her purse of coins, already knowing that she had just enough in there to cover the cost of her new slaves. "What is all this?" She asked, noting the number of papers laid out before her.  
  
"This is your copy of the ownership agreement . . . containing all details you need to know about their previous owners as well as origins. Previous duties are listed, to better help you decide what it is you wish to do with them." He said, going on about the various details.  
  
Kagome kind of lost track of things for a moment . . . that is, until they got to the part where he mentioned a word of subjugation. Both Jaken and Sesshomaru, like every other enslaved demon, had a collar binding their powers, keeping them from going against their masters. A single word was all that needed to punish or restrict them . . . the word varied, was different for each demon . . . creating a different form of punishment for each. Only Kagome's voice could activate them, for she alone was their owner. No one else could hurt them. Kagome learned the words that controlled Sesshomaru and Jaken, and vowed never to speak them aloud. She would have to be careful not to use them in everyday conversation.  
  
Once all the details were settled, Kagome was handed three leashes, attached to which were her three new slaves. "Follow me." Kagome ordered, knowing that they would only obey a direct order right now . . . they didn't know what to expect of her.  
  
Kagome stepped down from the platform, followed by the slaves. She looked back and nearly smiled, noticing that the tall demon had picked up the little girl and was carrying her with care. It was a touching scene . . . the poor girl was clutching tightly to the demon, as if terrified she would be torn away from him again.  
  
"Sango . . . I'm going to take these three home now . . . get them settled in." Kagome said, hoping her friend would understand.  
  
"I think I will stay here a little while longer . . . perhaps I will find someone to help, as you have." The young woman replied.  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow." Kagome smiled, turning and heading through the crowd.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks as she collided with a solid object, only to blush and back away when she realized it was a person she had bumped into. Then she looked up and frowned, her blush immediately fading.  
  
"Oh, it's just you." She huffed, glaring at the man in front of her.  
  
"Now, if I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't happy to see me." The dark-haired man said. His name was Naraku . . . Kagome knew very well that he was a half-demon, but that wasn't what she disliked about him. It was the fact that he . . . well, he just seemed so cold, like he had no heart. There was something about him that grated on Kagome's every nerve, that warned her he was dangerous and not to be trusted. She didn't truly know why . . . but she trusted her instincts.  
  
"Is there something you want, or will you move aside so I may pass?" Kagome sneered. Behind her, Kagome heard a faint growl and turned, only to be surprised when she found her new slave to be looking at Naraku with narrowed eyes. Well . . . she was beginning to like this tall silver-haired demon . . . at least he had good taste.  
  
"I suggest you train your dog better, Kagome." Naraku said with thinly veiled anger. Then he turned his sickeningly sweet smile her way. "Why haven't you replied to my letters? I've been requesting the honor of courting you for some time now."  
  
"Now, Naraku . . . you know better than that." Kagome chided. "As I am a daughter of the house of Higurashi, you must speak to the head of my household if you wish permission to court me."  
  
"But your father is dead, Kagome." Naraku frowned. "And your sister is not against the idea of us becoming more acquainted."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I didn't say that my father was the head of my household, nor is my sister Kikyo." She sighed, setting her hand against her own chest and fiddling with the charm hanging from her necklace. "You should know very well, that the day my father died . . . all his lands and properties were handed down to the next male heir, my younger brother Sota. So, if you want to court me, you'll have to speak with him. But I suggest you don't keep your hopes high . . . as you well know, my little brother likes you even less than I do. My sister Kikyo may find you charming, but neither my brother nor myself were taken in by your sweet talk."  
  
With that, Kagome pushed her way past Naraku, not wanting to speak with the irritating lord any longer. He was wealthy, that was true . . . and he was quite handsome, in a way. But he got on her nerves . . . the pit of her stomach ached whenever he was near. She just didn't like him.  
  
When she felt she was far enough away, she turned and regarded the three slaves behind her. The girl was asleep in the tall demon's arms. The little toad was looking weary, but was keeping up well enough.  
  
"Come on, let's get you three home." Kagome smiled, tugging lightly on the leashes.  
  
She didn't like leading them around like dogs, but they were slaves and she had to keep up the appearance of a domineering master . . . at least for now. As soon as they were home, things would be different . . . those leashes were going to get lost.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
Just to mention again . . . I said before, I use the dubbed version in reference to names. Which means I spell it Sesshomaru instead of Sesshoumaru . . . and Kilala instead of Kirara. Same goes for other characters as well. Please, there is no need to point this out to me, as I already know. The dubbed version was the one I got familiar with so I loyally stick by the version that got me obsessed in the first place.  
  
Oh, and if you noticed a similarity with the events in my fic and in "Captive Soul" by Rasberries . . . there's no need to worry, I didn't steal anything. I asked permission before I posted this fic and she gave her go-ahead. Read her fic . . . it's great. 


	4. Part Three

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: My very first Inuyasha fic. This is a Het fic, with pairings as follows . . . Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Miroku/Sango. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic, and I take great liberties in changing their lives to suit my purposes. And for the most part, I stick with English terms and spellings for their names . . . I do hope you can get over it.  
  
More notes: Sango purchases two slaves. Kagome takes Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken home.  
  
Bound  
  
Part Three  
  
Sango watched her cousin leave and then turned back to the slaver and let her eyes flick over the slaves that were paraded before the buyers. For a while, none of them caught her attention as being slaves that needed her help. Most were purchased by other customers . . . people that she knew would treat them with kindness. Then the slaver smiled in that sickening way of his, and Sango somehow KNEW that she would end up buying the slave he was about to show.  
  
The slaver walked to the door that stood at the end of the platform, leading down to the cells inside the building. "And now, for all you men in the audience who like a little vixen warming your beds . . . a lovely Kitsune!"  
  
Sango watched as the slaver grabbed a length of chain, dragging a slender, willowy female to the front of the platform. Her movements were graceful, though she was chained. A mane of red hair surrounded her downcast face, hanging down to drape around her slender waist, and her cream-colored tail was dragging listlessly on the ground. She was a beauty, that was to be certain . . . even in rags, she bore a dignified grace. Once or twice, she looked back at the door, as if watching the men that were bringing out the next set of slaves for purchase . . . or perhaps it was that she watched the slaves themselves.  
  
"See how graceful she moves." The slave trader called. "Her dances are enough to make one's blood boil . . . her voice is no different from the pure tones of a siren. And her word of subjugation will have her willing as a bed partner."  
  
Sango took her eyes away from the Kitsune female, wondering what she found so fascinating about the other slaves, only to bite back a cry as she discovered her reasons. Being dragged along behind the rest of the slaves was a smaller Kitsune . . . a mere pup. There was a gag in his mouth, and even though he was being chained to one of the posts, he whimpered and reached for the elder female.  
  
'That bastard would separate a pup from its mother?' Sango thought in anger. For the pup was obviously the female's child . . . even if one judged by coloring alone.  
  
Without a second thought, Sango approached the platform before bidding could begin and smirked when the slaver gave her a suffering expression. As Sango had taken all the money from the shop, she had quite a bit on her. Plus, she hadn't been shopping like Kagome had been.  
  
"I'll give you five thousand for both mother and child." She smiled warmly as the Kitsune female lifted her head in surprise. 'Such lovely eyes.' Sango noted, finding herself drawn into the glimmering depths of those eyes. The Kitsune's eyes were a brilliant shade of green, as if the forest was alive within those orbs . . . so bright that they almost glowed.  
  
"Now here I must draw the line! The vixen alone is worth seven!"  
  
Sango snorted, rolling her eyes. She climbed up onto the platform, standing before the larger man without fear. "Cut the ox dung! We both know that even a virgin Kitsune doesn't go for more than six thousand. A Kitsune that has a pup goes for about three thousand at MAX . . . half the price of one that has never been touched. A pup normally goes for no more than one thousand . . . so if I pay five thousand for them both, you will be getting more for those Kitsunes than they're actually worth."  
  
The slaver sputtered. "Why you . . . you . . ."  
  
"Unless you're in the black market, that is." Sango said, arching an eyebrow. "If that's the case, then I will have to report you to the authorities."  
  
The man said nothing in reply. However, he didn't look all that happy.  
  
With a smile, Sango held out her hand. "Five thousand. That is my only offer."  
  
With a grimace, the slaver shook her hand. "Deal." He said with a muted voice, then called to the boy who held the chest of papers again. The youth scrambled over, giving the slaver the chest, just as he had done before.  
  
Once Sango had all the paperwork in order, she took her two slaves . . . although she was not pleased about the idea of leading them by leashes. Kilala ran along beside them . . . the young Kitsune seemed to be fascinated with the little fire cat. Sango had removed that gag from the boy's mouth just as soon as he had been led to her. It was cruel to treat a child in such a way.  
  
"Was all that true?" Said a quiet, yet soothingly sweet voice.  
  
Sango turned, looking at the Kitsune female. She had her head lowered, but Sango knew she had been the one who had spoken. "Was what true?" Sango inquired, smiling gently to the young woman.  
  
The female raised her head, looking Sango in the eye for the briefest of moments. "What Kitsunes are worth . . . is that true?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "I have NO idea, but it's obvious that the slaver doesn't know either, or else he would have put up a much better argument."  
  
The female blinked in surprise, looking at Sango with amazement.  
  
"What are your names?" Sango asked.  
  
Again, the female looked surprised, as if she had not expected to be asked such a question. "I . . . I am Talia, Mistress." The Kitsune said, bowing respectfully. "And this is . . . m-my son, Shippo."  
  
Sango nodded, smiling. "I am Sango. Come on, let's get you home and settled in. Perhaps you would like a warm bath and fresh clothing . . . I'm certain you're hungry." She looked down at Shippo, noticing that he was rubbing his eyes tiredly. She clucked her tongue, bending to regard him. Gently, she pulled him into her arms. "You look weary, why don't you rest?"  
  
Shippo looked to his mother, giving her a pleading expression. Though he did not talk, it did not seem as if they needed words.  
  
Talia nodded. After a moment of hesitation, she reached up, brushing her fingers lightly through her son's hair. "Rest." She whispered.  
  
Nervously, Shippo shifted in Sango's embrace, turning his little body until he was halfway curled against her. Laying his head against her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her . . . she could feel the way his body trembled. No doubt, he was fearful of her . . . she was their master after all, they did not know she meant them no malice.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshomaru kept his gaze lowered as he trailed behind his new mistress. She seemed nice . . . yet, Sesshomaru was no fool. This woman could very well turn out to be the cruelest of his masters once they were behind closed doors.  
  
In his arms, Rin slept soundly, heedless of the fact that she was now owned by this woman. Rin's innocence could get her into trouble, if their mistress turned out to have such a cruel streak as Sesshomaru feared she did.  
  
Beside him, Jaken stumbled along. However, Sesshomaru paid no mind to the toad demon. If he could not keep up, that was his problem. Sesshomaru felt no need to carry him as well as the human child . . . he bore no care whether he fell or not. Although . . . he did not truly know why he cared for Rin as he did . . . but he chose not to think on the matter.  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked. His new mistress sounded as if she was relieved to get home. Perhaps she was ashamed to be seen with her slaves. 'Too bad' the tiny rebellious spark within him grumped. 'If she didn't want slaves, she should not have bought us.'  
  
He surreptitiously looked around at his surroundings as he walked, memorizing his way around just in case his mistress should need him to leave her to do some chore. True, he could just follow her scent back to her, but he preferred knowing where he was going.  
  
They walked along a long stretch of road, the feet of his mistress making clicking noises on the stone of the walkway. As they continued, the road led them from the village, twisting its way along until it was no more than a dirt path winding between the hills of the countryside. Sesshomaru looked to his left, viewing an expanse of forest . . . a strange scent tickled his nostrils, yet it was too faint for him to keep a grasp on . . . too fleeting an odor to identify.  
  
To his right, he could see farms. People, human and demon alike, worked the land, toiling under the warmth of the morning sun. This was a simple village, a quiet place. Sesshomaru found that he liked it.  
  
Off into the distance, beyond the farms, Sesshomaru caught sight of a large house . . . well, it resembled a fortress more than a house. Stone walls surrounded it . . . and yet, it gave off the feeling of warmth, of home. A scent drifted to him from within those walls, and Sesshomaru knew that a demon lived there . . . not Naraku, but another . . . two others to be more specific. There was a familial trait to the scent, telling him that the fortress was home to a mother and son. He idly wondered if they were the masters of the estate or merely slaves such as Sesshomaru was. Of course this really was none of his business and he truly didn't care one way or the other.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the road, deciding not to dwell on the welfare of other demons that he did not know. Ahead of him, the road split into two. The road to the left led to a bridge that crossed the river, then continued toward the forest in the distance. The path on the right, which Kagome and her slaves walked along, seemed to go deeper into the hills, following the trail of the river upstream.  
  
"Ah, home at last." Kagome sighed after a short while.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up, pleasantly surprised to find that this Kagome woman was financially stable . . . at least judging by the appearance of her home. If he was correct in his assumptions, then perhaps he wouldn't be sold away as many of his previous masters had been forced to do when funds had been limited. The home was large, yet modest in a way. It was not lavishly decorated, nor were there many people moving about tending to the grounds. Still, it was well-taken care of, the property clean and sufficiently maintained.  
  
Kagome paused before entering the grounds, turning to give Sesshomaru a sweet smile. "This is where we live." Kagome said, gesturing around with a wide sweep of her arm. "You're welcome to look around all you want." She pointed to the river. "That river marks the boundary between my family's lands and the lands of Lord Koga. He's a nice guy . . . a full-blooded wolf demon, I think . . . he tends to brag a bit, and has a fondness for me, but he's harmless really. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him lately. Oh, well . . ." She shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you . . . he doesn't take kindly to trespassers . . . he's very territorial. There's another bridge up ahead that connect our two lands . . . our families have always gotten along."  
  
She sighed, placing a smile on her face again. "The fork in the road we passed a ways back leads to another village . . . my Grandmother resides there. If you do look around, avoid the forest for the time being . . . Grandmother tells me there's a wild demon running loose terrorizing the farmers."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, Mistress." He replied. So that had been the fleeting scent he had caught as he passed those woods. He wondered why that demon was wild . . . what had happened to him or her. Then Sesshomaru shook the thought off . . . it didn't really matter.  
  
They walked onto the grounds then . . . entering the main building a few moments later. Mistress Kagome dropped their leashes, removing her shoes as they passed the threshold. Sesshomaru didn't know whether he was expected to follow her, or remain where he was . . . she had given no instructions on the matter. He decided to stay, thinking that if she wished him to follow, she would call him over to her.  
  
"Kikyo! Sota! Kaede . . . I'm home!" Kagome called, looking around.  
  
"KAGOME! Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!!!" A little girl practically squealed as she careened from around a corner and barreled into Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as his new mistress lifted the child up with a small grunt, and very nearly smiled at the scene himself. The appearance of another young woman, a near replica of his mistress, caused that smile to vanish immediately. Her expression was so serious and more than a little cool as she flicked her eyes in his direction. She radiated power . . . her garb alone testified to the fact that she was a miko, a strong one. Did that mean that his mistress was one as well? True, he had sensed power in Kagome as well, but her dress suggested her to be a merchant, not a priestess, although it was obvious that her powers had been trained. He had not given it much thought . . . perhaps he should have.  
  
As the priestess looked upon him, Sesshomaru cast his gaze to the floor. He dropped to his knees, as did Jaken. Neither of them wished any trouble. And a priestess as powerful as the one before them could kill them with very little effort if she wanted to. Sesshomaru would rather not provoke her in any way.  
  
"Kaede . . . you know better than to run around like a little heathen." The maiden spoke as she walked forward, her tones lacking warmth. "And Kagome . . . what is the meaning of these three? We have no need of slaves here." After a pause, though, she sighed and shook her head. "You always did have a soft spot for those less fortunate, didn't you? So . . . what do you suppose we do with them?"  
  
Mistress Kagome flushed a little. "Well . . . I was thinking that the little girl . . ." She paused and turned to look at Sesshomaru, a frown settling on her face when she found him to be kneeling behind her. She didn't speak of his position though. "What's her name?"  
  
Sesshomaru swallowed. "She is called Rin, Mistress."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "Rin is the perfect age to be a playmate for Kaede. Sota is too busy learning how to run this household, you and I have our tasks that keep us busy . . . Kaede must be terribly lonesome all the time. Aren't you, Kaede?"  
  
Kaede nodded solemnly and rested her head on Kagome's shoulder. "Yeah . . . very lonely." She pouted.  
  
"And the little toad demon . . . well, I was told he was useful in the kitchen. You know as well as I do that the cook has been wanting to hire more help for a while now. He could assist her." Kagome smiled again.  
  
"What of the other?" The maiden asked. "Do you have a job in mind for him as well?"  
  
Kagome's smile fell. "Well . . . actually, no." She sighed. "But I'm sure he can be useful in any number of ways, Kikyo." She spared a glance back. "I couldn't separate the little girl from him . . . you didn't hear the way she screamed when she was taken from him . . . and to leave either of them with that slave trader . . . it would have been cruel."  
  
"As I have never been able to dissuade you once you've set your mind on something, I suppose I can allow this." Kikyo responded. "But they are your responsibility, Kagome . . . I will have nothing to do with them." With that, she turned and walked away, her every motion exuding a cold and dominant air about her.  
  
Kagome shook her head at the retreating back of the priestess. Then she looked down and smiled at the little girl she held in her arms. "Kaede . . . would you do me a favor?" Kagome asked, bending enough to set the child on her feet.  
  
"What?" Kaede asked, a bright smile on her young face.  
  
"Could you go play by yourself for now? I want to get these three settled in. You can play with Rin tomorrow, okay?" Kagome swept her fingers through the child's hair.  
  
"Okay, Kagome!" Kaede giggled. Hugging the elder girl enthusiastically, the child then turned and scampered off.  
  
Kagome turned her attention to her slaves. "Okay, you two . . . get up off the floor." She said, her sweet smile gracing her face once again. "You can't be comfortable like that."  
  
Sesshomaru rose fluidly, paying no attention to Jaken as the other demon stood as well. He stepped forward and stood before his mistress, his head bowed as he awaited orders. In his arms, Rin still slept peacefully.  
  
"That's better." Said Kagome. "Come on, I'll take you to the baths so you can get cleaned up, and then I'll take you to your rooms. I'm sure you're weary . . . and probably hungry . . . I'll see if I can have some food brought up."  
  
Sesshomaru felt confused. Why was this woman being kind to him? He didn't understand. All of his previous masters had put him to work immediately after having purchased him. But not Kagome . . . why not?  
  
He and Jaken followed Kagome as she once again led the way. This time, they roamed through the halls of the estate, heading to the baths . . . unless Kagome had been lying to him.  
  
Not too much later, Sesshomaru was pleasantly surprised to find that Kagome had indeed led them to the baths. She spoke with a servant there and asked her to fetch clothing. The servant returned hastily with clean clothes for the three slaves, as well as a set for Kagome.  
  
Kagome reached into a pouch at her side, pulling out a set of keys . . . the keys that the slave trader had given her to unlock the shackles that bound the wrists of her slaves. Saying nothing, she unlocked them, handing the chains and leashes to the servant who had fetched the clothing. Briefly, Mistress Kagome ran her fingers over one of the cuffs wrapped around Sesshomaru's wrists, a questioning look in her eyes. Yet, she said nothing, merely moving on to unlock Rin's shackles.  
  
There were two doors before them . . . Kagome gestured to them. "Father had never liked the idea of making the staff bathe elsewhere . . . so when he had this home built, he made sure the bath was separated into two rooms . . . one for men, and the other for women. We're right on a hot springs . . . it's quite lovely, especially on cold winter nights." She smiled, stepping forward to run a soft caress along Rin's cheek. "Will you wake her?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "As you wish, Mistress." He spoke with a soft voice. Turning his attention to the child in his arms, he gave her a gentle shake. "Wake, Rin."  
  
The child moaned lightly, her eyes slow to open. She yawned widely, snuggling closer to Sesshomaru's chest. "Is it morning, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked wearily.  
  
"No, it is not." Sesshomaru stated. "Our Mistress wishes you awake."  
  
Rin opened her eyes a bit wider, turning to look at Kagome fearfully. "You won't hit me, will you?"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly. "Of course I won't. I just thought you'd like to take a bath." She said, ghosting her fingers across the bruise that the slaver had left on the child's cheek. "I didn't want to take you from Sesshomaru without your permission. But I won't have you bathing with a couple of men either."  
  
"Oh . . . okay." Rin said, smiling shyly. Timidly, she let go of Sesshomaru and reached out to Kagome, allowing the young woman to take her in her arms.  
  
Kagome smiled, holding the child carefully. "Okay, bath time. You two go on now. I'll take care of Rin."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, taking the clothing that had been provided for him. He and Jaken walked into the bath Kagome indicated they should use. As he stripped himself of his only covering, Sesshomaru felt a brief worry for Rin. He certainly hoped that Mistress Kagome was as kind as she appeared to be.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile as she ran a brush through Rin's ebony hair. She and the little girl were both thoroughly clean and wearing fresh sets of clothing. Rin was humming happily, sitting there as Kagome saw to it that her hair was properly tended to. Honestly, the long tresses were a thick mess of knots . . . at least they had been when Kagome had begun brushing. Now, it was neat and shiny . . . quite beautiful.  
  
"Okay, that should do it." Kagome said, setting the hairbrush aside. "Are you looking forward to meeting my younger sister? If you don't want to play with her, I'll understand."  
  
Rin turned, her expression one of pure happiness. "I wanna play with her!" She giggled. "I never played with anyone before . . . I was never allowed to."  
  
"Great, Kaede will be so happy." Kagome replied, rising to her feet. "It's been so long since she's had a playmate." She helped the child up, pleased that Rin was so excited about the prospect of playing with Kaede. "Come on, let's go see if the others are ready."  
  
Rin nodded, eagerly taking hold of Kagome's hand and following along beside her. Kagome felt it was heartwarming that the girl was showing so much trust in her already. She sighed as they stepped outside the women's bathing room, finding that neither Sesshomaru nor Jaken were anywhere to be seen. "I guess they aren't done yet."  
  
Rin chirped up. "It must be because Sesshomaru-sama has so much hair! He has even more hair than me!"  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Yes . . . he does have a lot of hair. I wouldn't blame him for taking a lot of time with it." Just then, the door opened and the two male slaves walked out into the hallway. Upon seeing Sesshomaru, Kagome's mouth went dry. He was absolutely gorgeous. Tall and strong . . . his dampened silver hair catching the rays of light that fell upon him. She trailed her eyes up and down his form, her gaze lingering briefly on the stripes on his face and wrists . . . the crescent moon on his forehead . . . on the damp tail which he had draped across one shoulder. Seeing him clean, she could scarcely believe it was the same person.  
  
"Oh, my . . ." She gasped, then shook her head, trying to think of something meaningful to say. She was at a loss though . . . and those golden eyes watched her with fascination. "Umm . . . well . . . OH, I know! You've met my two sisters, but you really should meet my brother. He IS the head of the household." She said, letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She felt so foolish about her own behavior. Really . . . lusting over older men was not her hobby, although Sesshomaru was quite a sight to behold.  
  
"As you wish, Mistress." Sesshomaru nodded, averting his eyes. He looked down and inclined his head, a hint of a curl to his lips as he looked at Rin. "Are you well?"  
  
Rin nodded happily, letting go of Kagome's hand. "Yup! I'm gonna get to play with Mistress Kagome's sister! I never got to play before! I never even had a dolly, and Mistress Kagome promised to get me one of my very own!"  
  
Sesshomaru glanced up, and the confusion in his striking eyes tore at Kagome's heart. "You would do that?" He asked, then quickly lowered his eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Every little girl deserves a doll." Her smile widened as Rin ran to Sesshomaru, easing her hand against his palm. "Please, follow me." Kagome walked toward the library, where she knew Sota to be studying. She called to a passing servant. "Will you please have some food, and six sets of dishware, brought to the library?" After the servant nodded in assent, she began walking again.  
  
As she reached out to open the library door, she giggled. Inside, she could hear the old argument, her brother's voice ringing out as she pushed the door open.  
  
"Why do I have to do all this stuff?" Sota asked, a pout to his young voice. "Why can't you teach Kagome or Kikyo? They're older than me!"  
  
Kagome cleared her throat, striding over and settling her hands on Sota's small shoulders. "Sota . . . why do you always ask the same question? The answer will always be the same. It's because Kikyo and I are female."  
  
Sota frowned. "SO? What's that gotta do with anything?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "That's just the way things are. We can't change it. We're lucky that we're allowed to even own shops . . . perhaps someday things will be different." Deciding to change the subject, she turned her eyes to look at Sota's fellow student. "Good afternoon, Kohaku. I trust you are heeding Myoga's lessons?"  
  
"Yes." Kohaku said, bowing his head. He had always been a shy boy. "I want to be able to take care of Sango properly."  
  
"Umm . . . Kagome, who are they?" Sota asked, pointing past Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned, a smile on her face. "Oh, right . . . I almost forgot. I came to introduce you." She waved her arm, gesturing for the three slaves to come forward. They did, Sesshomaru and Jaken dropping to their knees before Sota. As head of the household, they did have to show proper respect to him. After a moment, Rin copied their action.  
  
"Sota, this is Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin." Kagome said, pointing to each in turn. "I bought them from the slave trader in town . . . thought I could help them. Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin . . . this is my younger brother, Sota . . . his friend, Kohaku . . . and their teacher, Myoga." Kagome said, although she didn't see Myoga at the moment. Since he was a flea demon, he was difficult to spot most of the time. Then she saw the dot on her brother's shoulder and knew where he was.  
  
"Is he a real demon?" Sota chimed, his eyes wide with amazement as he slid from his seat, his gaze fixated on Sesshomaru's form. Myoga jumped from Sota's shoulder to Kagome's.  
  
"Yep, a full-blooded dog demon." Kagome replied, looking at the slaves for a moment. "You guys can get up."  
  
Sesshomaru rose to his feet, Rin and Jaken doing the same. "Greetings to you, young master." The tall demon said, his voice quiet.  
  
"Wow!" Sota exclaimed, looking at Sesshomaru with a sense of wonder in his glimmering eyes. It had been so long since he had been this excited over anything. Kagome hated to disturb the moment. "So, what's he gonna do?"  
  
"I haven't thought of anything yet." Kagome frowned. "And no, you can't keep him . . . he's not a toy for you to play with."  
  
Sota pouted, yet anything he meant to say was cut off as a servant knocked on the door and entered, pushing a cart of food along in front of her. Together the group sat around one of the tables, although it had taken some persuasion to convince Sesshomaru and Jaken that they were welcome to sit with them, that they wouldn't be punished for doing so.  
  
The meal passed pleasantly. Kagome would occasionally reassure the two demons that they were allowed to eat as much as they wanted . . . they seemed hesitant to do so, probably with very good reason. It was likely that no other master had ever treated them with kindness.  
  
"Okay, you two get back to your studies." Kagome said, ruffling her brother's hair. "I'm going to take these three to their rooms. I don't want them being bothered today, they need to get settled in."  
  
"Yes, Kagome." Sota said. "It was nice meeting you, Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru bowed. As he righted himself, he lifted Rin into his arms. The child was quickly falling asleep again.  
  
Kagome eagerly led them to their rooms, knowing that they needed rest. She hoped they would be okay . . . she didn't want anything to happen to them. Bidding Jaken a good night's rest at his door, she continued on, showing Sesshomaru and Rin to their rooms. She had made sure to place them close together . . . in fact, their rooms adjoined each other. She didn't want Rin separated from Sesshomaru . . . the child obviously cared for him deeply.  
  
"You sleep well." Kagome said, tucking the little girl into bed.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Kagome." Rin smiled, her eyes falling shut.  
  
Kagome smiled, sweeping her fingers through the girl's soft hair. As Rin's breathing evened out, the young woman rose to her feet, taking Sesshomaru by the arm as she guided him to the adjoining room.  
  
"And this is your room." Kagome said. "I hope it's to your liking."  
  
Sesshomaru looked around, then bowed his head, never turning to face her as he spoke. "Are you certain this is for me?" He asked, curiosity in his voice. "It is too large for a slave . . . is it not, Mistress?"  
  
Kagome chuckled lightly. "I was thinking about that." She said, taking a breath. "Would you . . . like to be freed, Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned, a gasp falling from his lips. He quickly recovered himself though, locking the emotion from showing again. "Free? You would free me? What of Rin?"  
  
"Well, of course I'd free Rin too." Kagome smiled. "Rin will actually be easier to set free. You . . . well, that collar, you see . . . it was placed upon you with magic. I'll have to do some checking but I'm pretty sure Kikyo can help to remove it." She took a breath, letting it out. "Of course, I can't be certain of anything . . . these collars were made so long ago. I make no promises, but I will try."  
  
"I . . . thank you, Mistress." Sesshomaru said, his voice calm.  
  
"Please, call me Kagome."  
  
"As you wish . . . Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded, moving to stand beside the bed. "Is there anything more you wish of me tonight?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, you are free to do as you wish for the rest of the day. Tomorrow . . . tomorrow I will take you shopping for some clothing of your own . . . my father's clothes are a good fit on you, yet you need something of your own. We'll take Rin and Jaken along with us too." She smiled, laying a hand on Sesshomaru's arm. "Rest well."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked, but nodded. He took a seat on the bed, not moving to lie down. Kagome took the hint, knowing that he wouldn't relax until she left. Quietly, she departed the room, giving Sesshomaru his privacy. As she closed the door, she wondered if she would be able to find a spell strong enough to remove those bonds. Leaving them on was not acceptable . . . as long as he wore them, he would be in danger. Even if she went to the courts and set him free, if that collar remained, any man or woman could claim ownership of him and force him back into servitude . . . and there would be nothing he could do to stop it if they learned the word of subjugation to control him. With a decisive nod, she made her way back to the library, knowing that she had some studying of her own to do.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	5. Part Four

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: My very first Inuyasha fic. This is a Het fic, with pairings as follows . . . Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Miroku/Sango. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic, and I take great liberties in changing their lives to suit my purposes. And for the most part, I stick with English terms and spellings for their names . . . I do hope you can get over it.  
  
More notes: Sango takes Talia and Shippo home. Miroku makes his appearance. And Kagome has a talk with a despondent Koga.  
  
Bound  
  
Part Four  
  
Sango smiled back at Talia. "This isn't right." She said, waiting until the lovely Kitsune looked up at her. "You should be carrying Shippo. He's YOUR pup after all."  
  
Talia gasped and held out her arms. "Yes . . . Please, Mistress . . ." She almost whimpered as Shippo was settled in her arms. She lovingly nuzzled her cub's hair. "They kept us far enough away so we could see, but not touch each other."  
  
Sango smiled as Shippo turned toward Talia and cuddled against her body. "Anyway . . . we're almost home. Tomorrow, Shippo can meet my younger brother, Kohaku. There's a slight age difference, but I think Shippo will be a good friend and companion for the times that his friend Sota is unable to come over." She turned up the pathway that led to her home. "And you'll be a great help to me. It will be nice to have someone to talk to."  
  
"Yes, Mistress." Talia spoke quietly.  
  
"Please . . . there is no need to call me 'mistress'. My name is Sango . . . you can address me by my name." Sango replied.  
  
"Yes . . . Sango."  
  
Sango smiled. "Come on. The sooner we get home, the sooner you can get some rest." With that, she motioned to the Kitsune woman to walk beside her instead of behind her. "Tell me a little about yourself while we walk, please. It will make the time seem to go by faster."  
  
Talia nodded, a small smile on her face as she began to speak. The two women spoke of various things while they walked, each learning a little about the other. Sango was delighted to know that she had some things in common with Talia. The Kitsune was a delight to speak with. In what seemed like no time, they had reached Sango's home.  
  
Sango smiled, gesturing for Talia to go on ahead of her. "How about I have a meal brought to your room so you and Shippo can eat right after you bathe?"  
  
In Talia's arms, Shippo shifted, his eyes blinking open. "Food?" He asked softly, nuzzling against his mother's body, tiredly and nervously watching Sango.  
  
Sango couldn't help but chuckle as she reached out and delicately ruffled the boy's hair. "Yes, food . . . I wouldn't let either of you go hungry. For all intents and purposes you are free to do as you wish for as long as you remain here. I own you only on paper." Sango smiled at Talia again. "My home, is your home now."  
  
"Th-thank you . . . thank you, Sango." Talia replied, bowing a little before she strode into the house.  
  
Sango followed, happy that she had helped this young woman.  
  
*****  
  
High upon a hill, far beyond the farmlands . . . a fortress stood. There, striding fearfully through the corridors was a single youth. Dark hair pulled back into a short ponytail, he frowned, his robes billowing about his body as he hastily made his way back to his own room.  
  
He flexed his dark, leathery wings, absently scratching at one furred feline-like ear, the small hoop earrings there clinking together as he did so. There was something dark approaching . . . something that caused a shudder to sweep through his slender body.  
  
He shoved open his door, immediately heading over to the balcony, looking down on the farms below . . . and the village where the people were bustling about. Did they not know what danger lay in wait? How could they not? It was everywhere, the dark ominous cloud settled over these lands. The darkness lurked behind a kind facade, waiting for the time when it would strike and lay siege.  
  
Arms embraced him from behind, a soft purr reaching his ears. He relaxed, letting out a breath as he leaned back against the familiar body behind him.  
  
"You must relax, my son." Mother spoke, her talons so very lightly tracing along his jaw, turning him to face her. Obsidian eyes, deeper than any ocean he had ever seen, looked upon him with kindness and love, easing his troubled spirit.  
  
He shook his head, leaning forward to wrap his arms around her lithe body, his fingers tangling in black hair that reached to the floor. Unlike her, he was only half-demon. This human face of hers was only a mask . . . but even in her true form he found her to be lovely, the most beautiful creature he had yet laid eyes on.  
  
"Miroku . . ." She let out a breath, embracing the youth, her only son. "I know you sense the inevitable. Your Father's mistake will come to haunt us again." She shook her head. "But beyond the pain I see salvation. When the time comes . . . you know what to do."  
  
Miroku nodded, understanding. If only he spoke, he would express his worries, his fears to her. But he had not spoken in five years, not since his father had betrayed him for the sake of his own life. To remove the curse upon himself, he had made Miroku pay the price . . . Miroku could not forgive the man, no matter the fact that he had been dead for well over a year.  
  
Miroku shuddered as the memories returned . . . the years of pain and torture at the hands of a cold, uncaring demon. If it had not tired of toying with him, Miroku would still be in its grasp.  
  
"Do not dwell in such pain." Mother's voice whispered, a gentle hand combing through his hair. She had always been able to see into his heart, to know what troubled him though he had never spoken of it to her. "Be at peace. He will not have you again. I will die before I allow him to come near you."  
  
Miroku mutely nodded, closing his eyes. The collar around his neck pressed harshly into his skin, but he ignored it, wanting only to feel safe in his mother's arms. He was still a slave, his collar binding him to his fate. Yet, it was his own mother who owned him . . . if only to protect him from the cruelty if another should discover the word of subjugation and try to lay claim to him. She could not free him without risking such a fate. So long as the collar remained, he was trapped in servitude.  
  
"You must rest, Miroku. Your body is still weak." Mother said, guiding him from the balcony and back into his room.  
  
Miroku complied. He had no will to argue. Besides, he knew that he would need to be well rested for the coming darkness . . . for the evil that he could already feel sweeping ever closer to his home. It would not be much longer. And he feared for his mother . . . not knowing what would become of her when it finally arrived.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome let out a breath as she sat back on her heels, running her forearm across her sweat-glistening forehead. It was a warm day and working under the hot sun had left her a little out of breath. But, these weeds wouldn't pull themselves, so she had little choice in the matter. Besides, she liked working with her hands and clearing the garden of weeds was one of the easier chores. She only regretted that her study session in the library had done little good . . . later, she would look again.  
  
She smiled as she looked across the vegetable patch, seeing that her brother, Sota and Kohaku were enjoying a break from their studies. The two boys were chasing each other around, laughing and playing. 'As children should.' Kagome thought, almost bitterly. She sighed, worrying for Sota . . . the pressure of running a household weighed heavily on him sometimes. But at least he was enjoying himself now, and that pleased Kagome.  
  
Something moved at the edge of her peripheral vision and Kagome turned, rising to her feet to better see over the garden wall that blocked her view of the road somewhat. A smile spread over her face as she saw Koga walking the path toward his home. But that smile quickly vanished as she saw that he was actually walking. He rarely ever walked anywhere . . . he was usually running somewhere. Today though, he seemed almost subdued, a downcast expression on his face.  
  
"Koga? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked cautiously, pulling off her work gloves as she ran around the wall and over to Koga's side.  
  
Koga looked down, a sigh escaping him. "Nothing of importance." He muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Now, I do not believe you for some reason, Koga. You look like someone just ate one of your pack mates." She frowned, considering her choice of words. "That isn't what actually happened, is it?"  
  
Koga simply shook his head. He raised his gaze, a frown marring his handsome features. "I was too late, Kagome." He said forlornly . . . she didn't remember the last time when he had been anything other than happy . . . or irritated. Sad wasn't one of the many emotions she had expected from him.  
  
Kagome grasped his arm. "Come over here and sit down." She said, guiding him to the garden wall where they had often rested to chat in the past.  
  
As always, he gently helped her up first, then hopped up to sit at her side, their feet swinging over the edge but never quite reaching the ground.  
  
"Now . . ." She smiled, setting her hand over his. "Tell me what happened."  
  
The wolf demon let out a slow breath, looking down at the ground. "I . . . well, I . . ." A faint blush tinted his face. "I mated someone, Kagome."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful, Koga." She smiled . . . then remembered that he was depressed and had to wonder. "Or is that bad?"  
  
"She's a slave, Kagome." He said quietly. "She escaped from her owner and I helped her. The man was a bastard . . . forgive my crude words. W-We . . . well, we fell for each other, I guess. One thing led to another and we . . ."  
  
"You mated with her." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yeah. You know, we wolves mate for life. But she . . . she left, didn't want to put me in danger. I heard she got caught by her former master and he sold her off to some auction house . . . but by the time I got to the square, the auction was over. She was sold." He frowned deeply. "I tried to follow the scent, but the crowd was too thick and I lost it in the marketplace. I couldn't find her . . . couldn't save her."  
  
"Koga, I . . ."  
  
The wolf shook his head, pushing himself from the wall. "Kagome . . . I can't do this now. I just . . . I can't." He shook his head. Then, in a burst of wind, he was gone, like a tornado tearing along the roadway.  
  
Kagome sighed, watching him disappear into the distance. She hoped he would be okay.  
  
"Forgive me . . . who was that, Mistress Kagome?" The deep tones of Sesshomaru asked, startling Kagome.  
  
Surprised by the sudden appearance of the tall silver-haired demon, Kagome turned too abruptly and lost her balance. She stretched her arm out, meaning to catch herself, though she knew it would hurt, only to blink as the ground never came. She looked up, blushing a deep scarlet as she found that Sesshomaru had caught her . . . that his arms were circling her body, holding her against his. She had to admit, it kinda felt nice being held by him.  
  
Without a word - and much to Kagome's disappointment - he set her on her feet again, then moved to kneel before her, his eyes cast to the ground. "I must beg your forgiveness for handling you in such a familiar manner." He said. "I await any punishment you see fit to give me."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Nonsense. You just saved me from cracking my skull open or breaking an arm. Now get up . . . I don't like it when you grovel." She smiled. "What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
Sesshomaru rose to his feet, but kept his gaze focused on the ground, never looking her directly in the eye. "You said that I was allowed to do as I wished for the remainder of the day . . . were there restrictions I am unaware of?"  
  
"No, of course not." Kagome smiled, reaching to set her hand on his arm. His muscles tensed at the contact and Kagome silently pulled her hand back, not wanting to cause him any distress. "If you want to wander around, you're welcome to do so."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress Kagome." He replied.  
  
"Oh, you asked who that was . . . didn't you?" Kagome said, realizing that Sesshomaru had asked her a question. At his nod, she answered. "That was Koga, the wolf demon I told you about."  
  
"Ah, then he is not a predator to be wary of. I will remember that." Sesshomaru noted.  
  
Kagome grinned. "So, you were worried about me?"  
  
Sesshomaru blinked, glancing at her with curiosity for a moment, before his expression became neutral again. "The protection of my masters has often been one of my tasks. If you wish me not to do so, I will obey."  
  
"No. It's nice to know someone's looking out for us." Kagome said, her eyes flicking over to Sota worriedly. There had been a couple of attempts on her brother's life, trying to prey on him because of his youth. "Some of us could do with protecting."  
  
"If you wish it, I will protect your sibling." Sesshomaru offered.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you. But not today. Today, I said you don't have to work. Find some way to amuse yourself. I'm sure there's got to be something you'd enjoy doing."  
  
Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments, then he spoke quietly. "I think . . . I would like to take a walk, Mistress Kagome, to better learn my surroundings."  
  
"Go right ahead and do that then. Go wherever you wish." Kagome nodded. She was happy that he had found something to do, though she knew he was only doing it so he could better serve her. Still, he had made a choice, and she wouldn't dissuade him from it. Better he chose something than to rely completely on her orders. "Be home before dark though. I wouldn't want you to miss dinner."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded sharply. "Yes, Mistress Kagome." He bowed to her, then silently strode away, heading along down the road.  
  
Kagome smiled after him, hoping he would find some enjoyment in his chosen pastime. Then she sighed and returned to the garden, deciding it would be best to tend to these weeds now . . . besides, she didn't want Kikyo getting on her case for not doing her chores again.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
Notes: Yes, I made Miroku a half-demon. I did say this was an alternate universe. My own twisted little world. And yes, you will find out what made him mute and how he was enslaved in a future part. 


	6. Part Five

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: My very first Inuyasha fic. This is a Het fic, with pairings as follows . . . Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Miroku/Sango. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic, and I take great liberties in changing their lives to suit my purposes. And for the most part, I stick with English terms and spellings for their names . . . I do hope you can get over it.  
  
More notes: Sesshomaru takes a walk through the forest and comes across the wild demon that Kagome warned him about.  
  
Bound  
  
Part Five  
  
Sesshomaru was pleased that the path he was walking along took him into the forest that he had passed by earlier on the way to his mistress's estate. Of course, he had already known that it would lead him to it, so long as he crossed the river by using the bridge not too far from Mistress Kagome's home. His mistress had informed him of the route, though she had told to be wary. Actually, she had told him not to tread here . . . but then she had told him that he could go wherever he wished . . . the second order overruled the first, so Sesshomaru knew he would not be punished for walking here.  
  
Although not dense, the forest would be difficult to traverse . . . well, for a human perhaps. Sesshomaru had no troubles himself, finding the hike to be quite enjoyable. Even the threat of a wild demon - as Mistress Kagome had warned him of earlier - did not discourage him from wandering here. He could avoid a conflict if he felt so inclined, he was certain of that. Sesshomaru glanced back and nodded when he saw that it would be easy to defend against any possible threat.  
  
He turned back to the forest ahead of him and felt a faint smile curl his lips. He had missed being allowed to roam. The forests of his father had been a favored place for him to tread. It had been centuries since he had last been allowed to walk without a leash . . . to be left unrestrained by his master or mistress. To be free, even if only for such a brief time as half a day, was a welcome distraction from the past . . . from the fact that he probably would never have a true freedom. Mistress Kagome may have said that she would investigate the possibility, but Sesshomaru knew better than to hope. Owners rarely spoke the truth . . . in time she would just become like all of his past masters, he knew that. She would use him for her own gain, as so many had in the past.  
  
He closed his eyes, dismissing the errant thoughts as a soft breeze caressed his cheek. It carried the scent of trees, water, animals . . . and something else . . . something familiar, yet lost in the recesses of his memories. Sesshomaru frowned. There it was again, the scent he had caught a faint trace of earlier in the day. It was something in this forest that really didn't belong here . . . something out of place. The scent of it . . . clashed.  
  
Sesshomaru decided to follow the scent, since he was allowed the day to himself. He would just have to be sure that he didn't linger too long in the woods, as Mistress Kagome had told him to return by nightfall. He could not disobey . . . it would be unpleasant if he ignored her orders.  
  
He walked cautiously, listening intently to his surroundings as he searched out this mystery. The odor became stronger the more he walked. And soon he came across a small clearing near a stream of fresh water. He glanced around, hearing as a bush rustled somewhere behind him. So, he was no longer alone, he mused to himself. He made no move to approach the bush though, not wanting to startle the creature.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes fell on a small cave obscured by shrubbery. He stepped over to it, using a graceful sweep of his hand to push aside the branches. It was barely more than a hole carved into solid stone, too small for Sesshomaru to fit into, so whoever or whatever dwelled here was smaller than he was. As he looked inside, he frowned, seeing crudely made bedding consisting of branches and moss, bits of cloth that were haggard and torn. A small pile of jewels and shiny surfaces rested in one corner . . . nothing of value really, simply glimmering surfaces that would reflect light and look pleasant to the eye.  
  
A soft growling caught his ear and Sesshomaru turned, only to see as a blur darted out of the bushes toward him. He sidestepped, easily moving out of the way, blinking his eyes as the creature passed by him. No, he must have been mistaken, Sesshomaru thought, not believing his own eyes. He turned, a frown settling on his face as he watched the filthy demon crouch before him, wearing nothing more than tattered rags that just barely covered his anatomy. No . . . not a demon, Sesshomaru corrected himself . . . a half demon.  
  
The half-breed shook his head, a tangled mass of silver hair trailing along the ground as he circled Sesshomaru, staying low to the ground as he snarled. His furred ears lay flat against his head, his golden gaze burning with fury.   
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered, disbelieving this. His little brother had been barely more than a child when Sesshomaru had last seen him. Inuyasha had been a naïve innocent, living within the safety of a small village with his mother. At least . . . before the humans had risen against demons and set out to enslave them. It would seem that Inuyasha had not escaped that cruel fate. Sesshomaru could see the metal collar circling his throat. Faint trickles of blood seeped from beneath the collar . . . as if Inuyasha had scratched at it, cutting open his own flesh in the process.  
  
There was no recognition in his eyes as he looked upon Sesshomaru, only a cold malice. Like a wild animal, he leapt at Sesshomaru, baring fangs as he raised his claws to strike. Not wanting to harm the youth, Sesshomaru caught his wrists, holding him securely. He had never liked his half-brother, but before his enslavement, Sesshomaru had gotten accustomed to the fact that he existed in the world.  
  
"Inuyasha." He repeated, his voice firm.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, his ears twitching briefly, as if in recognition of his own name. However, he shook his head and began to struggle, attempting to pry his hands away. Acting out of desperation, Inuyasha snapped forward, biting deeply into one of Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Sesshomaru shook his head. He released his grasp on one wrist. Inuyasha responded by swiping at Sesshomaru, his rough claws slicing across his left cheek, bringing blood to drip from the fresh wounds. He had not the time nor the patience to try and reason with the obviously feral youth.  
  
Wasting no time, Sesshomaru wrapped his free arm around Inuyasha's slim body and hefted him from the ground, dragging him over to the stream. Inuyasha struggled in his grasp, releasing Sesshomaru's arm from his mouth as he fought to get out of his hold. He kicked and tried to claw his way out, but Sesshomaru avoided the strikes aimed to his face. The kicks mattered little and only bruised . . . but he feared what would happen should Mistress Kagome see injury on his body. It was bad enough his cheek was marred by scratches, his arm bleeding from a harsh bite. He did not know how he would explain them to her.  
  
With a sigh and a shake of his head, Sesshomaru released his grasp on Inuyasha's other wrist. He then lifted Inuyasha's eerily light body into his arms, frowning at the way he bucked and struggled to get away.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . calm yourself." He said, then promptly dropped him into the stream.  
  
The youth landed with a splash in the cold water. He spluttered and coughed, water dripping from his hair and body as he crawled to the water's edge. Staying on his hands and knees, he shook himself off, water all but flying from his body and hair. Sesshomaru took a step back, not truly wanting to be inadvertently soaked.  
  
Inuyasha crouched on the ground by the stream, a glare in his eyes as he regarded Sesshomaru. He didn't look at all pleased that he had been dropped into the water. If given the opportunity, he would probably attack again.  
  
Deciding to treat Inuyasha like any other frightened dog, Sesshomaru slowly raised his hand. Inuyasha blinked up at him, a slight growl passing his lips. Sesshomaru stilled his hand not too far from Inuyasha, simply holding it there in the air . . . waiting for Inuyasha to make the next move.  
  
Inuyasha ceased his growling, looking up at Sesshomaru curiously, an untrusting glint in his eyes. He set the knuckles of one hand down on the ground and leaned forward, bracing his weight on that one arm as he tentatively sniffed Sesshomaru's offered hand. He jerked back, looking up at Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes, studying his features. He must have found something recognizable in Sesshomaru's scent . . . which is exactly what Sesshomaru had expected to happen.  
  
Inuyasha grasped Sesshomaru's wrist, turning his hand over to sniff more thoroughly at his palm. He moved closer, inhaling Sesshomaru's scent as moved along his arm, then let his attention drift to one leg, dropping his hold on his brother's arm in the process.  
  
Sesshomaru stood patiently as Inuyasha took stock of him. It would do no good to push the youth away now . . . it would only end up angering him, perhaps cause him to do something foolish. He did not want to have to hurt the half demon should he attack again. Living with no one in his life beyond masters and tormenters, left Sesshomaru oddly lonely . . . even the company of this half-breed was a welcome distraction. At least now he knew that some of his family remained in the world.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly grasped Sesshomaru's hip, dragging his nose up along the inside of Sesshomaru's thigh. Sesshomaru frowned at the indignity of such an act, but kept his place . . . deciding yet again that if Inuyasha needed to inhale such sharp scent markers - especially considering that some of the strongest scents were found in the location where Inuyasha had currently buried his nose - then he could allow it this once.  
  
After a moment, Inuyasha leaned back on his haunches, once again to look up at Sesshomaru. He wiped a hand across his eyes, studying his elder brother's features. He opened his mouth . . . only to close it again as no sound came out. He frowned, repeating the action . . . but with a different result.  
  
"Sess . . . maru." The youth spoke with a grating voice. Clearly, it had been a long time since he had used his voice . . . his words were rough, barely a whisper.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Yes, Inuyasha. I am Sesshomaru." He said calmly, keeping a careful watch on his brother's reactions.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing further. Instead, he crawled closer to his brother, only to sit at his feet. He wrapped a shaking arm around Sesshomaru, nuzzling his face against his brother's leg. A faint whimpering sound came from his throat, his body pressed close to Sesshomaru's lower limbs.  
  
To see Inuyasha react like this seemed odd. Sesshomaru knew that his brother had held no fondness for him . . . but now he was acting as if Sesshomaru was of great importance to him. It was strange, something Sesshomaru had not expected.  
  
With a sigh, Sesshomaru decided to placate the boy. He eased himself to the ground, crossing his legs before him. Inuyasha seemed to smile, only the expression never quite reached his golden eyes. Without words, the silver-haired youth moved to sit across Sesshomaru's lap, his legs curled beneath his body as he pressed himself close.  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and wrapped an unsure arm around Inuyasha, not certain that this was the correct course of action. Did he truly want Inuyasha to enjoy his company this much? He did not know. But it was good to have family again . . . even if it was Inuyasha.  
  
*****  
  
For several hours Sesshomaru calmly sat with Inuyasha. He curled his tail around his brother's body, having noticed the faint shivering passing through his damp, chill skin. Perhaps tossing him in that stream had not been a good idea. Then again, it had served to calm Inuyasha down somewhat.  
  
With a frown, Sesshomaru leaned back away from Inuyasha. A pout came to the half-demon's face, his eyes containing hurt. Sesshomaru shook his head, making quick work of unbuttoning the shirt he wore. He shed the garment, thankful that Mistress Kagome had seen fit to lend him not only this shirt, but an undershirt as well. He wrapped the article he had removed around Inuyasha's shoulders, watching as a light entered the boy's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha let out a short laugh, throwing his arms around Sesshomaru once more. Apparently, he was pleased with the gift his brother had bestowed on him.  
  
Just as quickly as he had hugged the elder demon, Inuyasha removed his arms and hopped to his feet, moving with haste to the cave. Sesshomaru watched, waiting as sounds of Inuyasha digging around within could be heard. He idly wondered what the boy was up to, but his question was soon answered as Inuyasha came out, his arms loaded with those glittering bits of metal.  
  
He knelt down, then dropped his 'treasure' at Sesshomaru's feet. With a broad smile on his face, he pushed the pile closer to Sesshomaru, making a short grunting noise as he did so.  
  
Sesshomaru understood. Inuyasha was offering his treasure as a gift, in return for the shirt that Sesshomaru had given to him. Sesshomaru shook his head, but then saw the look of worry on Inuyasha's face. Perhaps declining this offer would be a mistake.  
  
Reaching down, Sesshomaru picked up a piece, looking over it carefully before he set it back. Mostly there were only necklaces of gold . . . a few earrings and bracelets . . . a small kettle that was made of shiny copper . . . and other such things. Then Sesshomaru's eyes fell on a large bit of silver and smirked, picking it up. It was a woman's hairbrush with soft bristles, the handle made of silver.  
  
"Come." Sesshomaru beckoned to Inuyasha, sweeping aside the rest of the treasures and patting the ground before him.  
  
Inuyasha moved forward without hesitation, acting like a pleased puppy as he knelt in front of Sesshomaru. The tall demon eased Inuyasha to turn, gently pushing him to sit on the ground. Now that Inuyasha was suitably placed, Sesshomaru carefully began to brush out the nest of tangles and knots that was his brother's hair.  
  
It took a long time. Sesshomaru moved with care, gently removing each and every snag, taking his time as he brushed through his brother's hair. When he was done, the hair shined under the light of the sun, straight and tidy. Though still greasy, and a bit unclean, the hair looked a great deal better than it had when Sesshomaru had begun. He took a moment to stroke his fingers through the silver hair, marveling at how soft it felt.  
  
"Look." Sesshomaru bade Inuyasha to turn, easing a portion of his hair over one bony shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha looked down on it with amazement, then smiled up at Sesshomaru, reaching past the tall demon to grasp the strands of Sesshomaru's hair.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is like mine." Sesshomaru nodded. Then he turned Inuyasha again. "But I think your hair will only get knotted again if it were to remain like this."  
  
With that, he began to braid the tresses, weaving the strands together much like he had done in the past with the hair of a number of his female masters. He had often done this . . . though he had never found any joy in the action. He still didn't . . . but Inuyasha's hair needed to be restrained so that it would not be so badly knotted again. When he finished, he tore a strip of fabric from his undershirt and used it to tie the braid off. He hoped that Mistress Kagome would not be displeased that he had damaged the clothing he had been given.  
  
Inuyasha swept his fingers along the braid, petting it. He smiled to Sesshomaru, then leaned forward, laying his head across Sesshomaru's lap.  
  
A dull throbbing in Sesshomaru's wrists stole his attention away from his brother. He frowned, looking down at the bands circling his wrists, his eyes widening as he raised his gaze to the sky. The sun was sinking . . . nightfall quickly approaching. He had to get back to his mistress . . . she had told him to return by dark . . . the warnings of his disobedience had begun. If he did not return soon, it would not be a simple dull ache that throbbed in his wrists.  
  
A frown settled on his face as he looked down at Inuyasha again. The boy was looking up at him with worry, his fingers so lightly reaching to touch his brother's face. He grunted, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"I must leave, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, fluidly rising to his feet.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, throwing his arms around Sesshomaru's legs. He had understood . . . he knew that Sesshomaru was leaving.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. He would have taken the boy with him, but he did not know how Mistress Kagome would react. And Mistress Kikyo . . . she had not wanted the three slaves her sister had purchased. She would not want another living in her home. Sesshomaru's frown deepened. He could not take Inuyasha with him. It could pose too dangerous for the half-breed.  
  
"You must stay here, Inuyasha." He said, grasping the half-demon's shoulder, pulling him away slightly. He looked down into Inuyasha's eyes, wanting him to see that he was speaking the truth as he said. "I will return to you."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, his bottom lip trembling. He did not believe Sesshomaru.  
  
"I will return." Sesshomaru said again. "You may keep my shirt until then."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the garment, twisting his fingers in the cloth. He took a breath, then looked up at Sesshomaru and nodded, shakily crawling back into his cavern. Sesshomaru sighed, turning away from the gleaming eyes that stared out at him . . . trying to ignore the slight sniffling sound he could hear from within.  
  
The dull ache returned, pulsing through his veins. Sesshomaru shuddered and began to walk, his fingers twitching uncomfortably as the sun continued to disappear. He moved with haste through the forest, reaching the path to the bridge, but not before the sun was almost completely set.  
  
The ache spread, twisting through his blood . . . becoming harsher, sharper. Sesshomaru sped his pace as best as he could, his legs quickly becoming numb. He had gotten his warning . . . he should not have lingered to say his goodbyes.  
  
The pain coiled in his stomach . . . blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he fought a cough that ached to be let out. The curse placed upon the bands had begun to take its toll, slowly tearing away at his insides. He fell to his knees, his fingers digging into the earth. He could see the Mistress's home . . . could see the gate. But the sun was nearly gone . . . he did not have much time. A hacking cough tore through him, spikes of pain threatening to blacken his vision. Blood splattered the ground below him, his lungs feeling as if they would expel from his throat.  
  
He could not breathe. He crawled forward, no longer having the strength to rise to his feet. His wrists no longer throbbed with the ache . . . they very nearly screamed at the agony of the bands constricting around them. The dug into his skin, crushing bone and sinking through the flesh. Blood flowed thick and heavy from beneath the bands, leaving crimson trails in the path toward the yard.  
  
Finally . . . thankfully, he collapsed just inside the gate of his Mistress's home. He was here . . . he had obeyed. The bands circling his wrists stopped their slow torture. The pain ebbed away, leaving him sighing in relief, though the remnants still stung his body.  
  
The sun's light disappeared just as consciousness fled him, his only thought hoping that he would not be punished for his tardiness.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	7. Part Six

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: My very first Inuyasha fic. This is a Het fic, with pairings as follows . . . Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Miroku/Sango. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic, and I take great liberties in changing their lives to suit my purposes. And for the most part, I stick with English terms and spellings for their names . . . I do hope you can get over it.  
  
More notes: Kagome takes care of Sesshomaru.  
  
Bound  
  
Part Six  
  
Kagome was walking along the grounds, content to watch as the sky turned to the colors of early evening. A part of her wondered where Sesshomaru had gone, but she wasn't too concerned. She had a feeling that he wouldn't run away and abandon Rin. The tall demon seemed protective of the child, perhaps even cared about her. She smiled as she remembered the way he had carried her when she had been tired. Most demons wouldn't care in the least about the welfare of a human child . . . some caring nothing for any child at all for that matter, even those of their own bloodlines.  
  
She was abruptly brought from her moment of reflection. Any contentment she had felt was shattered when she saw Sesshomaru lying on the ground just inside the gate. "Sesshomaru!" She called out, running over to the fallen demon. She turned to look over her shoulder, yelling for someone to come and help when she noticed that he was injured.  
  
It was only a few minutes later, that Kagome found herself sitting at Sesshomaru's bedside. Two of the servants had helped her, carrying the tall demon to his room, stripping him and placing him in bed while Kagome had waited outside. Now, she was alone in the room with Sesshomaru, delicately cleaning the blood from his wrists. It was as if the bands he was wearing had dug deeply into the flesh, breaking his bones in the process. There were other wounds that she wondered about as well . . . but his wrists concerned her greatly. There was something ominous about the injuries there.  
  
True, since he was a demon these injuries would all heal relatively quickly. But . . . they still concerned Kagome. And she knew that he'd at the very least be uncomfortable for the next few days . . . perhaps unable to use his hands for a day or so.  
  
Her attention was drawn away from his wrists when Sesshomaru began to stir. His fingers twitched minutely, his eyelids starting to flutter.  
  
"Oh, good. You're waking." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, waiting patiently for the tall demon to climb the levels of consciousness. His glassy golden gaze settled on her, clearing after a few moments.  
  
"Mistress . . ." He spoke with a whisper.  
  
Kagome shook her head, raising a hand to still his words. "What happened to you?" She asked, reaching forward to brush her fingers along the scratches on his face. "You're hurt. I found you lying on the ground."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked sleepily. "The bands . . . they punished me for my disobedience, Mistress."  
  
Kagome frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? How did you disobey me?"  
  
Sesshomaru tried to sit up, but sighed as Kagome pushed him back down. Still, he answered her query, casting his gaze away as he spoke. "You told me to be back by nightfall. I was tardy, so the bands punished me." He paused, keeping his eyes focused on anything but Kagome. "The magic binding me extends to the cuffs about my wrists. If I do something contrary to an order from my master, they react with causing me pain and suffering. It is as if the metal itself ebbs into my veins and crawls throughout my body . . . seeking out my internal organs. Only my master can halt the process . . . or myself if I am able to complete the order I had defied."  
  
Kagome was horrified. She'd had no idea that the bands could do something like that. True, she had known they were a part of the magical restraints made to keep demons docile, but she hadn't known the extent of damage they could cause.  
  
"I'm so sorry . . . I didn't know this would happen if I set a distinct time limit. If I had known, I would not have done so." She frowned, binding his wrists with bandages as well as she could. "You should not move these for a while . . . at least until the bones mend. Do you know how long that will be?"  
  
Sesshomaru blinked up at her, confusion evident in his gaze. "I . . . the bones should be healed within the night . . . the bands will increase the speed of my natural healing abilities, so that I will not be incapable of serving my master for too long."  
  
"That's good." Kagome smiled, then tended to the wound to his arm. It looked as if something had bitten him. "While I am curious as to why you were out so long, I'll respect your privacy." She sighed, wrapping a bandage around his arm. "However, I feel I must ask . . . What happened to you? These other injuries were not caused by the bands . . . and your shirt is missing."  
  
Sesshomaru looked away again. "I was attacked by a wild animal, Mistress. I left my shirt behind in my haste to return here when I realized it was getting dark."  
  
Kagome felt there was something hidden within his words, but chose not to question it. If he felt a need to hide things from her, then so be it. She wouldn't push him, especially since it was her own fault that he was hurt. She should have known better than to state when he should return home.  
  
"Okay . . . well, from now on, you can stay out as long as you wish. You do not have to return by nightfall. Does that suffice? Or do I have to word it differently?"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "It will do, Mistress. I thank you for your kindness."  
  
The way he said it only made Kagome frown though. Letting out a soft breath, Kagome gathered her medicinal items and rose to her feet. "I suppose I should allow you to rest now. I'll have your dinner brought up to you."  
  
Sesshomaru looked startled, if only for the briefest of moments. Then he schooled his features again, his expression becoming one of calmness once again. "That will not be necessary, Mistress . . . you should not have someone taken away from their duties to wait on me."  
  
Kagome almost laughed at him, but managed to swallow the chuckle. "Very well, then. I'll bring your dinner up myself." She said, then left the room before the tall demon had a chance to retort.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshomaru frowned a little as his mistress left the room. It was unseemly for his mistress to act as a servant and bring him food, but there was nothing he could do about it. She truly was a strange master, different from the others Sesshomaru had belonged to. Yet, perhaps she was deceptive. Maybe she meant to trap him somehow, to lure him into a fall sense of security before she began to mistreat him.  
  
That must be it. There was no other reasonable explanation. No one could be so kind as Mistress Kagome seemed to be.  
  
He sighed as he allowed the events in the forest to run through his mind. Despite having gone feral, there was an innocence still surrounding his younger half-brother. Sesshomaru found himself strangely pleased about that . . . he did not know why. Perhaps it was because the half-breed was the last of his family still alive. At least, he was the only one that Sesshomaru knew of. There could be others that had been lost to his memories.  
  
Thinking of Inuyasha made Sesshomaru consider helping the boy. Maybe there was still some hope of salvaging his mind. At least now that Mistress Kagome had given Sesshomaru leave to stay out as long as he wished, he could attempt to bring Inuyasha to a more civilized frame of mind. He did not like seeing Inuyasha act like nothing more than a common dog. It dishonored the memory of their father. Of course, the family honor had long since been destroyed . . . if only by the enslavement of the two half-siblings.  
  
His thoughts were disturbed when the door opened and Rin poked her head in. Although the bruise on her face was still prominent, she looked content. And in her arms was a brand-new doll. The child's eyes widened and she quickly walked over to him and crawled up onto the bed.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama . . . are you all right?" She asked, fear exuding from her tiny form. "What happened?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't want Rin to fear Mistress Kagome . . . not without reason, and he could see no reason present. His own suspicions of the human female were not a decent enough basis. "Mistress Kagome asked me to return by nightfall, not knowing of the powers of the bands." He said, raising his aching wrists into the girl's view. "I lost track of time, and the bands punished me."  
  
Rin nodded. She knew well what the bands could do. There had been an incident shortly after her arrival at the slave trader's. Sesshomaru did not like to think about it. It had been days before he had been able to move his wrists . . . they had very nearly been snapped completely off before the trader had taken mercy on him.  
  
"I thought it was something like that." The child said. "Mistress Kagome is nice . . . she was so worried about you after they brought you inside. She wouldn't want you hurt." She smiled a little impishly. "She likes you."  
  
Sesshomaru allowed a soft chuckle to escape him. To children, the world was black and white. There was only good and evil . . . love and hate. Kagome's concern was seen to be something more by this innocent child.  
  
"Rin . . . she is my mistress, nothing more. We were fortunate she was there to buy us. She is considerate and kindhearted. I doubt she would wish harm on anything." He said, though he wasn't sure if he believed his own words. However, if it would calm the child, he would lie. He stroked Rin's silky-smooth hair in order to soothe her, though his hands were aching and moved with an awkwardness that caused him to frown. "She is only concerned for me because she feels it is her fault I was injured."  
  
Rin sighed and nodded her head. She chewed her lip for a moment, then looked down into her arms, her gaze lingering on the doll she held. "Look! Kaede let me borrow one of her dollies! She said it wasn't fair that I gotta wait for Kagome to buy me one . . . and that she had lots and she gave me this one. Her name's Sakura!"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, humoring the child's exuberance. "She is very lovely. And it is a fitting name for her."  
  
Rin opened her mouth to reply, yet anything she meant to say was cut off by Mistress Kagome's return to the bedroom. In her arms, the young woman carried a tray . . . on the tray were several items, one of which seemed to be a bowl of soup. Sesshomaru sniffed, easily picking up on the scent of meat . . . and various vegetables. He tried to maneuver himself into a sitting position, yet the pain in his wrists ceased his attempts. The bones were still broken and would not hold his weight.  
  
"Now, you just wait until I get over there." Kagome smiled.  
  
Sesshomaru stilled, sagging back against the bed. Mistress Kagome had ordered him to wait, and so he would wait. "Yes, Mistress." He murmured quietly.  
  
Rin crawled over to the other side of Sesshomaru's body as Kagome approached. The child settled herself beside a portion of the demon's tail that lay atop the blankets, snuggling against the soft length of fur.  
  
Kagome set the tray down on the table beside the bed. "Okay, this is bound to be awkward. Try to work with me here though." She said, easing her arms around Sesshomaru's body. With a moderate amount of difficulty she managed to get Sesshomaru into a more upright position, while keeping him from using his hands to brace himself.  
  
He sat quietly as Mistress Kagome moved the tray onto his lap. He remained obedient as she fed him the soup. However, he did feel very foolish that he was being treated as an invalid. He would not object though. She was his master. If she wanted him to remain a docile servant, he would do so without question.  
  
As she rose to set aside the tray again, Sesshomaru found he wanted to ask a question. He waited until she had aided him in laying down once more, seeing that she wanted to be of help to him while he was injured . . . though he did not think his injuries were so severe as to warrant such treatment.  
  
"Mistress . . ." He spoke quietly, casting his gaze to the bed sheets again. "May I ask a favor?"  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, sweeping his bangs to either side of his face. "Go on." She said, smiling pleasantly as she waited for his query.  
  
"May I take another walk tomorrow afternoon . . . after whatever duties you wish me to accomplish? If you do not want me to, I will understand." He looked away, keeping his focus on anything other than his mistress' face. It would be improper to look upon her directly.  
  
"Of course you may." She said, ghosting her fingertips across his cheek, just barely missing the scratches on his face. "I suppose you were enjoying yourself before those bands decided you had disobeyed me." She sighed. "If you are happy on these strolls you take, then by all means continue to take them."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress." Sesshomaru nodded, feeling grateful that he would be allowed to continue with his walks. Perhaps now he would be able to help Inuyasha . . . it would be nice to be understood when he spoke to the youth.  
  
"Okay, Rin . . . I think we should leave so Sesshomaru can get some rest." Kagome said, rising from the bed once again. "And you should get back to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and you should be well rested."  
  
"Do I have to? Can't I stay here with Sesshomaru-sama?" The child asked, wearily rubbing at her eyes.  
  
"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Kagome sighed, then turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "Would that be all right with you?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded sharply. "I see no reason why she cannot remain." He responded.  
  
Rin practically squealed in delight as she scurried beneath the blankets and cuddled herself up along Sesshomaru's side, seemingly mindless of the bareness of his body. He settled his arm around her form, allowing her the affectionate contact she seemed to enjoy. She sighed happily, laying her head against his body, her arms winding around both him and her doll. Sesshomaru very nearly smiled at the child's apparent happiness.  
  
"Sleep well, you two." Kagome smiled, reaching out to brush her fingers through Rin's hair. Then, picking up the tray, she turned and left the room.  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes, curling his arm a little tighter around the child that lay by his side as the two of them fell into slumber.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	8. Part Seven

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Notes: My very first Inuyasha fic. This is a Het fic, with pairings as follows . . . Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Miroku/Sango. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic, and I take great liberties in changing their lives to suit my purposes. And for the most part, I stick with English terms and spellings for their names . . . I do hope you can get over it.

More notes: Sango introduces Talia and Shippo to Kohaku. Kagome visits Sesshomaru in the morning. And Miroku awakens to a new day.

Bound

Part Seven

Sango smiled warmly as she watched Talia enter the room with Shippo in her arms. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, gesturing for Talia to take a seat at the table where breakfast was waiting to be eaten.

Talia nodded and blushed a little. "Yes. Thank you, Sango. It has been so long since I've slept the night through. And being able to cradle Shippo . . ." She nuzzled her cub, who promptly let out a tiny little sound of happiness at the affectionate touch.

Sango felt a warmth fill her. It was good to know that she had helped these two people in some small way. She motioned to the table again. "Please, sit and make yourselves comfortable. My brother, Kohaku will be down in a moment. I'm certain that he will be delighted to meet you."

True to Sango's prediction, Kohaku entered the dining hall a mere moment after they had all sat, his shoulders slumped. "Good morning, Sango," he said, his sister's name coming out stretched as Kohaku had yawned while speaking.

Sango frowned a little. Kohaku had passed out cold as soon as he had returned from Kagome's home the previous night. And to see him still looking exhausted only meant one thing. "Kohaku, you're running yourself ragged again. You know that Sota's tutor will slow to accommodate you. There is no real rush in your studies."

Kohaku shook his head vehemently. "There IS a rush, Sango! You know as well as I do, that if Sota and I don't know what we need to know, someone could swoop in and take our lands!"

Sango smiled affectionately at her younger brother. He and Sota had the women's best interests at heart. "Brother, dear . . . what makes you think someone won't do that anyway if you are too ill to object?" She shook her head. "I want you to stay in bed today. Perhaps this will be a good time for you and Shippo to get acquainted."

Kohaku blinked and suddenly noticed the two fox demons. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I've been rude."

Instead of responding, Talia slid from her seat to kneel before Kohaku. Beside her, Shippo copied his mother's actions. "Your sister was kind enough to purchase my son and I from the slaver yesterday, Master. She stated that we could be excellent companions. That is . . . if you do not object to my son as your companion, Master."

Kohaku smiled weakly at Shippo. "I'd like that. There are times when I can't spend time with Sota . . . and those times get lonely and boring." He sighed, rubbing at his eyes with his fingers. "It'll be nice to have someone to talk to, even if that someone is younger than me. I've often envied Sota because he has a little sister. Now I think I have something like a little brother."

Sango smiled at that thought. She had hoped that her brother would accept them, and it pleased her that he had no problems. Of course, she'd had no real doubts. Kohaku had a good and honest heart. He was a kind boy, gentle and loving, and quite protective of those he loved. Sango couldn't help but feel proud of her little brother. Then, any happiness she felt vanished when Kohaku's eyes rolled back into his head. 

"Kohaku!" She cried, watching in horror as Kohaku fell.

Sango ran forward, though she knew there was no way that she could reach her brother in time to prevent him from hitting the floor. She simply was not fast enough. However, she forgot to take Talia into account. The Kitsune easily moved across the room in a flash, dropping to her knees and catching Kohaku. She cradled him tenderly, easing him slowly to the floor, his head pillowed on her lap.

"He works so hard for one so young." Talia's voice was warm and full of motherly affection. "Sango, would it be presumptuous of me to ask where his room is? I could carry him there easily if you so wish it."

Sango nodded. "Yes, please. It would be best if you and Shippo knew where his rooms are. Follow me." Sango stood up and waited until Talia had lifted Kohaku. Not wanting to leave the pup behind, Sango picked Shippo up and held him close as he gazed worriedly in Kohaku's direction. With a nod, she led the way.

It wasn't long before they were approaching Kohaku's room. The servant in charge of keeping the room clean looked shocked at seeing Kohaku being carried by a Kitsune, but he opened the door nonetheless. Sango smiled at him. "Thank you." Once inside, she motioned to the room with her free hand. "This is Kohaku's room. Three doors down the hall to the right is his study area. Across the hallway is what used to be his playroom. I'm sad to say that he hadn't used that room in some time."

Talia's eyes were sad as she gently placed Kohaku on his bed. "He is little more than a child himself. What should I do to make him more comfortable?"

Sango was glad that Talia was already taking an interest in Kohaku's health for reasons other than that of a slave seeing to her master's well-being. "For now, just take his shoes off. Once he's slept a bit, he can change into his nightshirt. He's reached the age where he's shy about having someone of the opposite gender seeing him unclothed."

Talia nodded. "I understand. Should some light foods be brought here for when he awakens?" She frowned as she placed a slender hand on Kohaku's forehead. "Perhaps a cool compress should be brought up as well. The poor boy has a fever and should not have been out of bed at all."

Sango gently set Shippo down before rushing to her brother's side. A quick touch verified what Talia had already stated. Kohaku was burning up and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Sango cursed herself for not having seen it sooner. "Yes, a cool compress would be a good thing to have right now. Dear little idiot that he is, Kohaku worries about me so much that he tends to neglect himself. He goes without sleep and meals so that he can study and nothing I do will make him listen."

"He loves you dearly." Talia noted, shyly looking down at the bedding when Sango looked her way. "Perhaps when he awakens . . . if you do not mind of course . . . I could speak with him. Hearing advice from a sister you wish to protect is not the same as listening to the advice of someone who does not blind your judgement."

"True," Sango sighed, stroking her fingers along Kohaku's forehead. "Please, try to make him understand. I worry so much for him. He should still be enjoying his childhood, not rushing to be an adult."

Talia nodded. "Yes, Sango. I will go and gather what you asked for now." With that, she gave a small bow and left the room, brushing her fingers through Shippo's hair and leaving the boy with Sango.

Kagome was humming as she walked through the halls, moving with a light heart to the room where Sesshomaru was resting. Today she was going to take the two demons and the adorable little girl out shopping for belongings of their own. Kikyo had given her a purse of coins, enough to pay for a dozen demons' wardrobes if need be. But Kagome wouldn't spend it all. It wouldn't be right and she knew that Kikyo was just waiting for her to do such a thing so she could chide Kagome for being foolish. Sister Kikyo was sneaky in her ways of teaching Kagome lessons.

Knocking lightly, she turned the knob and peeked into the room, blinking when she found that Sesshomaru was not in bed. Rin still lay there, nestled amongst the blankets fast asleep, her little arms curled around the doll that Kaede had lent her.

"Is there something you wish of me?" Sesshomaru's familiar deep voice spoke, making Kagome's skin tingle.

She turned, smiling when she found him standing by the window. "How are you feeling?" She asked, concerned for the tall demon. It had been only yesterday that he had passed out from the pain of a punishment Kagome had unknowingly bestowed on him. She knew that she'd have to be more careful now. She didn't ever want to cause him pain again.

"I am well," he said, bowing slightly.

Kagome approached him, gently taking one of his wrists in her hand. She tenderly stroked the bandaging, looking at it with worry. She could feel the metal band beneath the cloth. The thought of those restraints made her frown. "Are they healing?"

"Yes. They still pain me. It is difficult to move them. But if you have a task for me, I will do it." He said.

Kagome continued to look down at his hand, her eyes lingering on his creamy skin. She found herself touching one of the stripes on his hand, trailing it with her fingertips. "I have nothing for you to do today," she said quietly, sliding her fingertip down to brush one of his nails.

He took his hand away then. The abrupt move made Kagome blink in concern. "Forgive me. I did not wish to unintentionally harm you," he said with his eyes cast away. He still would not look her in the eye if he could avoid it. Now, he was gazing out of the window again, his focus on something far in the distance - somewhere in the forest that she could barely see herself. Perhaps he was looking to wherever he had taken his walk last night.

Kagome reached up, laying her hand on his arm. "Do you feel up to coming shopping? I did say I would take the three of you today."

Sesshomaru nodded. "If you wish me to, I will go."

Kagome sighed. That was probably as close to a 'yes' as she was going to get. "When you're ready, I'll be waiting. Let Rin sleep a little longer. She could probably do with the rest. We'll have breakfast and then we'll go out. Okay?"

"Yes, Mistress Kagome." He nodded, briefly glancing in Rin's direction.

Sighing, Kagome turned and walked back to the door. As eager as she was to go shopping, she'd just have to wait until they were ready. There was no sense in forcing Rin to wake up, or to make Sesshomaru do what she wanted.

Well, at least there was time to play with Kaede now. She'd been neglecting her little sister for a few days now. Everything had been so hectic with Grandmother's visit and the shop. And then Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken had come into her life.

A smile returned to her face as she left the room. She couldn't wait to see Kaede's smile again. And perhaps she could coax Sota out of his room for a change. Honestly, the boy spent far too much time studying.

Miroku awoke to the new day feeling afraid and jittery. Of course, that was little difference to how he felt every morning. But today there was something different, something looming in the future. He could not see things as his mother could, but he knew when a bad day was approaching. Today was going to be a bad day.

"Miroku. It is time," Mother said as she entered the room, seeming to float on air as she moved. "We must venture out today. Things must go as I have seen them. At least, up to a point. Then we will have opportunity to change things, to end the darkness that blinds the eyes of the men and women of the village. Today we will show all those in the square that a monster lurks in their society."

Nodding his head shakily, Miroku pushed his blankets aside. He did not know all of what his mother saw. All he knew was that he trusted her. If she said he had to go into the village today, then he would do so.

Mother smiled sadly, laying her hand against his cheek. "I fear there is a shadow in my sight," She said, her claws laying against his skin. "I will lose you and I cannot see anything of that. But it will not happen today. Today I will protect you. You have my word."

Miroku nodded, not truly understanding but trusting her nonetheless. He rose from bed, dressing without care of his mother seeing his scars. She had seen them many times before. She could see the ones that no one else could see, her sight tormenting her with the truth of what that monster had done to him.

"Come," Mother bade, her fingers gliding across one of his wings. "We shall descend on the village from above. You must exercise your wings. It has been far too long since they have touched the sky."

He smiled, almost feeling eager for the opportunity to fly. Mother was right. It had been far too long.

To Be Continued . . . 


	9. Part Eight

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

Notes: My very first Inuyasha fic. This is a Het fic, with pairings as follows . . . Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Miroku/Sango. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic, and I take great liberties in changing their lives to suit my purposes. And for the most part, I stick with English terms and spellings for their names . . . I do hope you can get over it.

More notes: Kagome takes Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin shopping. Miroku visits the marketplace with his mother.

Bound

Part Eight

Kagome took a deep breath as she walked along the path. Sesshomaru and Jaken were behind her with Sesshomaru carrying Rin. The little girl was happily chattering about going to the market for shopping. She was currently wearing some of Kaede's clothing, but she was eager to get some of her own. Her excitement alone left Kagome happy that she was doing this.

"It's such a lovely day, don't you think?" Kagome turned a little and smiled at how the sun glinted off of Sesshomaru's long, silver hair. The effect almost made it look like he was glowing.

The tall demon's golden eyes regarded her for a moment, before he inclined his head slightly. "It is . . . pleasant, mistress. The fresh air is good for Rin."

Kagome smiled and kept her eyes on the path ahead. Sesshomaru didn't speak too much when left to his own devices, and Kagome respected his choice in the matter. He was infinitely patient as Rin asked him questions and Kagome had to marvel that the little girl could do that with such ease. Most would probably be intimidated by Sesshomaru's stature, but not the child.

When they arrived in the marketplace, Kagome blinked. Sango was there as well. She had not expected to see her friend today. "Sango!" she called, waving her arm in the air. "Over here!" She found it easy to smile as her friend approached with a lovely kitsune following close behind her. "I see you did make a purchase. Hello."

The kitsune smiled and made a little bow. "Good day, my Lady." She adjusted the weight of the cub in her arms.

Sango nodded and then scowled a little. "That . . . well, I can't say what I really think of him in the presence of children, but he was going to separate her from her son."

Rin, who had been put down at some point, giggled at the sight of the little boy. "Oh, he's so cute!" she practically squealed.

The young kitsune growled, obviously displeased with the assessment.

Before Kagome could say anything, the small kitchen demon, Jaken, had put himself firmly between Rin and the cub. Glancing to Sesshomaru told Kagome that the tall demon was just as surprised as she was at the action.

The mother smiled down at Jaken. "Please forgive him. He's young and little boys do not like to be referred to as being cute."

Jaken looked up at Kagome. "Is this true, Mistress?"

Kagome laughed. "It's true. I remember one night when my brother and Kohaku fell asleep studying. Sota was furious with me for a week after I told him how cute he had looked."

Sango chuckled. "Only a week? Kohaku wouldn't even speak with me for a month after that incident."

Jaken snorted a little and went back to stand next to Sesshomaru, accepting the explanation.

Kagome smiled, pleased that the little demon was so protective of the child. It was good that the girl had people who would protect her. She turned her attention back to Sango. "Is Kohaku with you? Sota tagged along with us. He's over there, looking at some puzzle boxes." She motioned behind her to indicate where her younger brother was looking at various trinkets.

Sango shook her head. "He's strained himself again, and is in bed today." She sighed. "I just wish the two boys wouldn't push themselves so hard. They're both too young to worry themselves this much."

Kagome nodded. "Yes. At least Sota takes it a little easier the days that he doesn't have scheduled studies. I still don't like the pace that they push themselves to meet though."

Sango sighed. "It's a sad truth that they have that responsibility." She smiled as Sota ran over. "Good day to you, Sota."

Sota smiled warmly in return. "Hello, Sango. Hello . . . uhhh . . .?" He looked to Sango in askance.

Sango chuckled. "This is Talia and her son, Shippo."

Sota nodded. "It is very nice to meet you. Where's Kohaku?"

Kagome chose that moment to interrupt. She pressed her hand to his shoulder, waiting until he looked up at her. "He pushed himself too hard again, Sota. He's in bed today. Come along and we'll get some clothes for Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru . . . as well as for Talia and Shippo. Then all of us can have lunch together, okay?"

Sota let out a deep sigh, but nodded his head. "Okay, Kagome," he said with a faint pout.

Kagome knew there was nothing she could do to make Sota feel better, so she turned her attention to the task at hand. She headed over to a reputable clothier and began looking through the racks of garments. She didn't notice as the others filed away, also looking through the racks, though Sesshomaru stayed close to Kagome's side.

She pulled a garment out and studied it. It was a simple red garment, but she felt the finer cloth would suit Sesshomaru. She also figured that the tall demon would balk at any garment made from such a cloth. Still, she held the garment up, shaking it out before she held it out to the tall demon. There was no harm in trying to get him to wear something finer than the coarse garments usually given to slaves.

The demon's golden eyes flicked to the cloth and then back to her as if assessing the situation. A moment passed, but he made no move to accept the garment.

Kagome sighed. "Look, you can't wear what you have on forever." She swallowed and fought a blush at the mental image of him going around naked. 'Oh, it's a good thing Kikyo can't read my mind.' She continued to hold the outfit out to Sesshomaru until he took it with a slight shrug.

She continued looking through the racks until Sesshomaru's arms were loaded with clothing of different colors and styles. Satisfied that the tall demon would accept the garments, and that he had enough to last him a while, Kagome turned her attention to little Rin who was looking at various dresses excitedly.

Kagome smiled as she held a blue dress up against Rin and nodded. "This one will do nicely."

Rin was practically bouncing. "Can I try it on now?" she asked excitedly.

Kagome nodded, finding it easy to smile when regarding the child. "Of course you may." She turned to look at Sesshomaru. "You too. And try not to reject anything because you think it's too . . . expensive or lavish for a slave to be wearing."

"Yes, Mistress," Sesshomaru bowed, then turned and headed for the dressing rooms.

Kagome found a few more dresses for Rin, then moved on to finding clothes for Jaken.

-----

Miroku looked around nervously and stayed as close to his mother as he could. He didn't know why he'd had to come along, but his mother had said that something important would be happening today.

"Calm down, my son. All will be well."

His mother's tone was affectionate, and there was no true reproach in her voice, but Miroku still flinched a little. He didn't want to make his mother angry. He had no way of knowing what she would do if that happened. She had never hurt him, but the fear still existed in his mind, a remnant of the tortures forced upon him.

It didn't help matters that they were in the middle of the busy marketplace. Being surrounded by so many people frightened Miroku. He wished that he was still safe at home, locked away in the security of his own bedroom. But he had no power to grant such a wish and Mother had said they needed to be here today. Something would happen, something important that could not be avoided.

He winced or jerked away every time someone bumped into him. People stopped and stared at him, eying the wings that lay wrapped around his shoulders, frowning at the heavy collar weighing him down. He didn't like the way they looked at him, or how some of the people would purposely reach out to touch him. He tried to avoid people as much as possible, doing his best to keep Mother in sight.

Once or twice he lost sight of her in the dense crowd, but it was never for too long. He wished that he could hold onto her sleeve to prevent them from being separated, but knew that he couldn't do such a thing. It would be unseemly for a slave such as him to hold onto his owner in such a manner. He wrapped his arms around himself instead, digging his claws into his forearms in a futile attempt to calm his fears.

Terror gripped him barely a moment later though, as a few people shoved their way into his line of sight, blocking Mother from him. Maybe that's why his mother had brought him to this awful place, so that she could lose him and be rid of him once and for all. But even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't true. Mother loved him dearly. Everything she did was for his protection, to ensure that the future she had foreseen would not come to pass. She wanted to stop the horrible monster who had hurt Miroku from ever coming to such great power.

He opened his mouth to call out to her, but closed his lips again, knowing it was useless. He had not spoken in years. His last words had been screams for mercy, cries of anguish which had been ignored by a cruel and uncaring owner. It was better not to speak, especially when his calls of suffering had only delighted that monster.

Fearing that he would lose his mother, Miroku began to unfurl his wings. If he could not get to her by foot, he would do so from the air. However, just as his wings lifted from his shoulders, a cold hand gripped his arm and yanked him into a shadowed alleyway. He was thrown back against the wall, a sharp snap tearing through his mind in much the same way as the echoing rush of pain of his now broken wing.

He whimpered, shuddering as he was pressed back again, held there firmly against the wall by someone much stronger than himself. Shivering in fear and pain, he lifted his gaze, his heart practically stopping as he found himself face to face with the demon who had tortured him for years on end, the man that his own father had sold him to.

"Why, Miroku . . . what a pleasant surprise this is. You're looking far better than when I last saw you," Naraku drawled, a wickedly devious smile curling his lips. "What say we get to know each other once again?"

To Be Continued . . .


	10. Part Nine

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

Notes: My very first Inuyasha fic. This is a Het fic, with pairings as follows . . . Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Miroku/Sango. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic, and I take great liberties in changing their lives to suit my purposes. And for the most part, I stick with English terms and spellings for their names . . . I do hope you can get over it.

More notes: Miroku suffers. Sesshomaru hears a disturbance and investigates.

Bound

Part Nine

"Why, Miroku . . . what a pleasant surprise this is. You're looking far better than when I last saw you," Naraku drawled, a wickedly devious smile curling his lips. "What say we get to know each other once again?"

Miroku opened his mouth in a silent cry. He raised his shaking hands, grabbing fistfuls of the half-demon's fine clothing. This was Miroku's worst nightmare come true. The man who had tortured him for years now had him in his cruel clutches once again.

Deceptively gentle fingers stroked across his cheek, nails very barely grazing his skin. "My, aren't you a beautiful creature," came a whispered voice close to his ear. A hot slickness touched his lobe and it caused a well of nausea in the slave to know that it was Naraku's tongue touching him in such a familiar manner. "If I'd known you'd grow so ravishing, I'd never have let you go."

Miroku jerked back. He extended his claws, swiftly lashing out to swipe at the demon before him. However, his wrist was grasped in a bruising grip before his strike could land.

"Have you forgotten all of your lessons, my dear Miroku?" Naraku cooed, a cruel glint in his eyes that had Miroku's knees knocking together in terror.

He shook his head rapidly, hoping to forestall any punishment, praying that someone would find him and save him before he suffered too long. He couldn't take the pain again. He wouldn't survive again if Naraku had control once more. Even without the word of subjugation to use against him, Miroku could still bleed, could still die at this monster's hands. Only his true owner could punish him with the word. However, Naraku knew of so many other ways to bring agony, and the memories alone had Miroku ready to promise anything for mercy.

"I think you have forgotten, my little toy." He flicked his gaze over to the arm Miroku had tried to attack with. Slowly, he ran his fingers over the creamy skin, a gentle caress. Then with a sudden malice, he wrapped his fingers around Miroku's wrist and gave a cold growl, "All toys break eventually." And with that, he purposely twisted his hand until the bone in his grasp snapped.

Miroku opened his mouth to scream at the sudden onslaught of pain, only to have his cries caught and muffled by Naraku's cold lips. The demon was kissing him, taking everything he wanted without permission and leaving Miroku only with pain, just as he had before. His hope seeped away as his broken wrist throbbed in time with his heart. He was to be Naraku's plaything again. If it was true, then he would find a way to kill himself the moment he was left alone. He would not allow himself to be used, to give this monster any sort of pleasure with his pain. Death would be preferable to being a toy for Naraku's entertainment.

Where was Mother? Why wasn't she here to stop this? His heart ached and he could only think of why she wasn't there to save him as Naraku's hand easily sifted through the layers of his clothing, touching him as if he still owned Miroku's body.

Why wouldn't someone stop this?  
-----

Sesshomaru stood beside his mistress in one of the many shops she had pulled them all into this afternoon. He would not argue with her wishes to purchase clothing for him. It wasn't his place to do such a thing. But he didn't enjoy this in the least either. It would only make the hurt worse when she turned on him. Sooner or later Kagome would prove to be just like all of Sesshomaru's former owners. He was as certain of that as he was that the sun would rise come dawn tomorrow.

Still, it felt pleasant to see Rin so happy. Even if it would only be until Mistress Kagome showed her true colors, Rin was faring well. He did not look forward to trying to explain to her when Kagome turned on them. There was a good chance Rin would not understand the cruelty she was being shown. Sesshomaru hoped Kagome would be merciful with Rin at least. His own pain did not matter. He was used to suffering. However Rin was merely a human, and a child at that. She was far more fragile.

He turned his gaze away from his observations of Mistress Kagome, taking a moment to take in his surroundings. As a slave, it was his duty to be aware of any possible danger to his mistress. Whether she was kind or hurtful to him, he would fulfill his duties to her. To fail would only lead to more suffering.

As far as he could tell with such a cursory examination of the marketplace, there was nothing ominous. There were no out of place scents, nothing that looked or smelled as if it didn't belong here. Kagome was shopping nearby, her friend Sango doing the same. Jaken was dutifully standing between the two women, his arms loaded down by wares. Sesshomaru could no longer see the Toad demon's head; the clothing was piled so high upon his arms. Rin, Shippo and Master Sota were chattering on about something near a fruit seller. The slave Talia was standing near to them, her eyes darting around at the people shopping. She was guarding the children; Sesshomaru had no doubt of that. Everything seemed peaceful.

He was about to turn his attention fully back to Kagome when he heard it. The sound was unmistakable, a harsh and sudden crack of a bone snapping. He'd heard that sickening sound once too many times, and had felt it far too many times to count. His masters had often laughed gleefully when inflicting such pains on him. The memories now left Sesshomaru to shudder briefly.

Sesshomaru felt a need to investigate. There could be a possibility of danger to Kagome or Sota. "Mistress, if I may ... I have heard something unpleasant and would like to investigate it."

Kagome put down what she had been looking at and turned to face Sesshomaru with worry in her eyes. "If you feel you must. But is there something wrong? What did you hear?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I thought I heard the sound of a bone breaking. Please, do not trouble yourself. I shall be back in a moment." It pleased him to see that the young woman seemed to have taken his words to heart. Although she was obviously not finished, she bundled up what she had been looking at.

"You go on ahead then. I'll pay for this and follow you. I may not be a priestess like Kikyo, but I won't stand by and do nothing if someone is hurt." With that, she headed for the proprietor of the shop. Sango was quick at her heels, calling for the children and the other slaves to come to her.

Sesshomaru didn't stand around to watch Kagome finish her transaction. Someone was in need of help. Normally he wouldn't care about the welfare of strangers. But it might pose a danger to Kagome and Sesshomaru could not allow that.

He left the shop and walked in the direction the sound had come from. It wasn't too far away, so if Kagome called him he would be able to hear and respond. He heard muffled sounds of a struggle, whimpers and soft cries. He didn't like what he was hearing. Nor, did he like the scent of blood that was slowly creeping into the air. Not a great deal of blood loss, and very fresh, so he was certain the wounds were new.

In an alley, he scowled at the sight he found. The demon, Naraku, was standing before a weakly struggling youth, a slave by the look of it. One leathery wing hung limp and there was an odd angle to it and his right wrist was in a similar state. Naraku had hurt him and was continuing to do so. The fact that Naraku was fondling the boy and that his attentions were obviously not welcome, made Sesshomaru curl his lip in disgust. It was also obvious that Naraku was not the slave's master, for the word of subjugation was not being used, though it could be that he wanted to use crueler methods of punishment for his property. Even so, Sesshomaru didn't like it. With one swift move, he dashed into the alley behind Naraku, grabbing the dark-haired demon and shoving him face-first into the nearest wall before the man ever heard his approach. The slave, now free of Naraku's attention, crumbled to the ground and lay there whimpering pathetically.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, digging his claws lightly into the skin of Naraku's neck without breaking the flesh. "It is unwise for one to lay hands upon another's property, no matter your social standing in this community."

The harsh, angry eyes of the demon narrowed in return. He managed to turn himself in Sesshomaru's grasp, only to be thrust back against the wall and held there firmly by the silver-haired slave. "You dare lay your filthy hands on me?"

Kagome's soft voice cut through the tension between the two demons. "There you are, Sesshomaru! Did you find the source of the sound? OH!"

The demon turned his eyes to Kagome, schooling his features into a calm facade. "Call off your dog, Lady Kagome. You should keep him on a tighter leash!"

Kagome's expression darkened. "You're one to call anyone a dog, Naraku," she spat. Slowly, she approached the cowering slave and kept her tone gentle as she spoke to him. "Will you be all right? Did he do anything ... besides what's obvious?"

The slave simply watched Kagome's motions with wide eyes, cringing back when she reached out to him. There was blood on his lips, and the bone in his right wrist had broken through the skin. There was no telling what other injuries he might have.

Naraku growled. "Unhand me!"

Sesshomaru flicked his gaze to Kagome, briefly noticing the crowd of onlookers gathering at the mouth of the alleyway. "Mistress, do you want me to release him?" He couldn't feel guilty about the slight amusement he felt at Naraku's enraged spluttering.

Kagome shook her head. "He's gone too far. Even his power won't cause the law to look away from him harming someone else's slave."

A woman's voice called out. "Miroku? Miroku, where are you?"

Sesshomaru would have thought nothing of it, if not for the reaction of the cowering slave. At the sound of the woman's voice his eyes seemed to brighten and he unfurled himself from his submissive pose. His eyes darted to the crowd, as if seeking the owner of the voice. His every motion seemed to cry out for this woman's attention.

Sesshomaru glanced over as a finely dressed demon entered the alley hurriedly, pushing through the throng of people blocking her path. She was quick to reach the slave, dropping to her knees before him and reaching a hand to tenderly caress his cheek. "Oh, Miroku. I didn't realize we had gotten separated until just ..." She noticed the slave's injuries then and her eyes narrowed in fury as she growled low in her throat. "Who did this?" she seethed, looking around. Her eyes found Naraku and if looks had been able to kill, Naraku would have been skinned alive.

Kagome was quick to intervene before the female could make a move toward Naraku. "You should take him to a healer for his arm and wing, Madam. Are you his owner?"

The demoness nodded, never once ceasing her soothing motions. Miroku had practically flung himself into her arms, shaking as he held himself close to her. "Yes," she answered with a soft sigh. "Although it pains me to have to keep him enslaved. It is safer for him this way. At least it was before today." Her eyes returned to look angrily at Naraku. "How dare you?"

Naraku snorted from where he was being pinned against the wall. "Please, you're one to talk. What kind of mother keeps her own son enslaved?"

The demoness smiled, a dark and dangerous smile, accompanied by a low growl. "One that would love to see you punished for the wrongs you have inflicted upon her son. He is no longer yours to toy with, Naraku. Even your influential friends can't look away from this without becoming very unpopular with the populace."

Sesshomaru was a little pleased to note the flicker of unease in Naraku's eyes. He disliked this arrogant demon, and against his better judgment, had mentally placed his own younger brother in Miroku's place. The thought of Inuyasha being treated so poorly caused a flare of pain that had nothing to do with his bands or any word of subjugation.

Kagome smiled kindly as Sango and the others entered the alleyway. Shippo edged close, his little nose twitching, and studied Miroku. He gently nuzzled Miroku's side before darting back to his mother. Rin stayed by Sango, obviously sensing that this wasn't the place for her. Sango was pushed forward as several uniformed men came into view. Kagome almost breathed in relief, seeing the arrival of the village guard. After questioning the group, the men took Naraku into custody, locking a temporary collar around his slender throat. Unlike slave collar's, his could be removed by any of the elders of the village. It was the only secure way of binding a demon's powers until a trial - or even a simple hearing - could be held to discover guilt or innocence.

Soon after, the guards left, having given orders to the group to go to the Council as soon as Miroku was tended to. They needed to speak their case, to tell the elders what Naraku had been doing.

Once they were gone, Kagome turned his attention to the finely dressed demoness and her son. "Come on, I'll take you to the Healer."

The demoness shook her head. "No, there is no need. Miroku will not allow a stranger to touch him." She ran her fingers through the dark-haired youth's hair, and then caressed his cheek. "He fears physical contact. I will take care of him, as I have since he was returned to me."

Miroku gave a frail smile, his body trembling slightly. Sesshomaru had to wonder just what Naraku had done to the boy. Then again, perhaps he didn't have to wonder. After two centuries, he had seen and suffered more pain than most. Maybe his own trials were similar to this frightened youth.

"I can tend his wounds," Sesshomaru volunteered, feeling a strange urge to help the young man. He didn't understand the need, but felt no need to fight against his desire.

The Demoness sharply turned to Sesshomaru. She looked him up and down, her eyes lingering on the collar circling his throat, the bands binding his wrists. "You must have possessed considerable power. A ruling lord?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head in a subtle nod. "The Western Lands."

"Ah, the once powerful dog demon clan. I remember your family well from the time before the humans rose against us. By your appearance, I assume you to be the elder son of the Great Dog ... Sesshomaru was the name, am I correct?"

Again, Sesshomaru gave a small nod.

"To see such power reduced so greatly, it saddens me," the demoness remarked with a sigh. She rose to her feet, gently guiding Miroku up along with her. "You are ... diminished. Miroku will not detest your touch." She slowly nodded, a soft smile coming to her features. "But please, may we take this some place more comfortable?"

To Be Continued ...


	11. Part Ten

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Notes: My very first Inuyasha fic. This is a Het fic, with pairings as follows . . . Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Miroku/Sango. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic, and I take great liberties in changing their lives to suit my purposes. And for the most part, I stick with English terms and spellings for their names . . . I do hope you can get over it.

More notes: Miroku's wounds are treated.

Bound

Part Ten

"But please, may we take this some place more comfortable?"

"Yes, of course," Kagome replied, smiling to the elegant demoness.

Kagome didn't think she had ever met a demon so beautiful before, nor one who exuded quite so much power. She was strong, this demon woman, and yet she had retained her freedom. Kagome guessed that had something to do with her son, or more likely the human man she had been married to. Given she still held a high rank - if Kagome judged only by her regal garb - her husband must have been of some wealth. But then, Kagome was just guessing and she could be completely wrong.

She broke away from her thoughts and turned to Sango. "Your house is closer than mine. Can we take him there?"

"By all means," Sango replied with a waving gesture. "I can use the opportunity to check in on Kohaku."

Sesshomaru motioned to Miroku. "May I?"

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to Miroku and then glanced at the regal demon woman before her. "Is it all right?"

Miroku's mother nodded. "Just as long as he's careful of my son's injuries."

Kagome didn't even relay that sentiment to Sesshomaru. She trusted that he would show every care in handling the injured half breed. "I don't doubt that he will be careful." She would have gone on, but just about anything else she could have said just felt as if it would be the wrong thing. Instead, she waited as Sesshomaru carefully lifted Miroku into his arms. Kagome took the moment to admire the way the muscles in the demon's arms worked.

Miroku whimpered at being moved, and his mother was at his side in an instant. It was obvious that she cared greatly for him as she stroked the side of his head, hushing and cooing soothing words to him. Still, he trembled as his mother attended to him. Kagome didn't think she had met anyone so frightened before and wondered just what had happened to him to make him so terrified of the world.

"If you'll follow me," Sango said after clearing her throat. She led them through the market ... making sure to avoid the more populated areas. That made sense to Kagome since they didn't want to cause the frail demon any undue stress.

It wasn't all that long before they were walking up the path to Sango's home. Sesshomaru eased the injured youth down to sit on a cushioned bench inside the modest home, while Sango ran to fetch water and bandaging. The half-demon's mother sat beside him, her hand sweeping up and down along his arm. "Now, try to stay calm, Miroku. I'm sure these people don't wish you any harm."

Kagome smiled at the lovely demoness and nodded. "Of course we won't harm you. To do so would make helping you rather pointless."

Sango returned with a basket of supplies, which Sesshomaru took without an utterance. He knelt before the injured youth and with a decided gentleness began tending his wounds. The first thing he did was to set the bone in his wrist back in place. Even with his mother holding on to him, Miroku wailed at the pain. Setting the break in his wing merely caused a frail whimper, but by that point Miroku was barely hanging on to consciousness. He was eased to lie on his side by the two who were caring for him, his head pillowed on his mother's lap, her fingers sifting through his dark hair lovingly.

Kagome felt awkward just standing there watching all of this. But she didn't want to scare Miroku. He was hurting and timid. Something horrible had happened to him. "Excuse me, Madam ... but what happened to your son?"

The demoness turned a cold look toward Kagome. The harsh expression faded away with a single whimper from Miroku, not even sleep protecting him from his pain. She soothed him delicately, her taloned fingers lightly grazing his scalp. "That beast, Naraku is what happened," she sighed. "I foolishly fell in love with a human man and married him. He had many faults, but I forgave them because of my devotion for him. He gave me a son, my dear Miroku." She brushed the youth's hair again. "One day my husband came to me and told me he had gotten into business with a demon and things had turned sour for him. He sold the only thing he had of value to pay this demon back."

"Miroku?"

"Yes. Out of fear, my husband sold off our only son into slavery. I could not forgive him that. He died ... naturally ... before my son was returned to me. For years I searched, and I finally found him in Naraku's keeping. And he was like this." She settled her hand on the side of Miroku's head. "I'd wager you wouldn't believe me if I said he was far better than he was the day I recovered him. "At least now he is able to leave his room...and the grounds of our home. Though this incident may set his progress back."

"I am finished, Mistress," Sesshomaru announced, gracefully rising to his feet.

Kagome brushed away the tears that had gathered in her eyes and forced a smile on her face. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Rin, who had been all but forgotten, tugged on Kagome's hand. "Will he be okay?"

Sesshomaru answered calmly, "He should recover with proper rest."

Rin smiled widely in reply.

"I suppose we should report to the Council now," Sango groaned. Kagome knew the woman didn't find their boring lectures any more pleasurable than she did herself. Their questions were bound to be tedious and repetitive. She'd rather spend her days ... well, doing anything else actually.

Sesshomaru carried Miroku again as the group went to the Council meeting room. As soon as they walked in, Kagome knew that something was horribly wrong. There was a flurry of activity. Guards were rushing through the doors and people were shouting orders. It was a mass of chaos and confusion.

Sango grabbed a passing clerk by the shoulder. "What happened?"

"A demon escaped!" the boy exclaimed, blood smearing the side of his head. "Whoever applied the collar did not latch it properly. It wasn't sealed at all! He had help. They attacked the Council ... so much blood. And the screams!"

A pit of fear dropped into Kagome's stomach. "What demon?"

"Some halfbreed. Naraku. They said his name is Naraku."

Kagome's legs felt like jelly. She dropped to sit, her body going numb. She couldn't believe it. He was free. He'd escaped. And there was no doubt that he would be wanting revenge against the people that had ruined his public life. He couldn't show his face in the village anymore, nor run his businesses. He'd be coming after Kagome and the others all too soon. What the hell could stop a pissed off demon?

"Mistress?"

Kagome snapped her head up, her eyes meeting the stern golden gaze of Sesshomaru. The fear and tension left her body then, a sense of calm spreading throughout her. She didn't know why, but her doubts were gone, as if his mere presence was enough to keep all the shadows in her mind at bay.

He'd protect her, wouldn't he? She certainly hoped so.

To Be Continued ... 


	12. Part Eleven

_Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

_Notes: My very first Inuyasha fic. This is a Het fic, with pairings as follows ... Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Miroku/Sango. This is most definitely an Alternate Universe fic, and I take great liberties in changing their lives to suit my purposes. And for the most part, I stick with English terms and spellings for their names ... I do hope you can get over it._

_More notes: A short part, but better than nothing at all._

* * *

**_Bound_**

**_Part Eleven_**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood stoically at the window, gazing out at the forest. It was getting dark now, and had been hours since they had left the injured half-breed and his mother at the entrance to their estate to return here, stopping briefly at the Lady Sango's home to gather her ailing brother and any supplies they would need for their stay with Mistress Kagome and her family.

He had a longing to visit his half-brother again. However, duty overcame those selfish wishes. He had to be ready, to stand guard should that foul excuse for a demon, Naraku, come to collect revenge on Sesshomaru's human owners.

Kagome needed his protection. She had been kind to him so far. He would not shirk his duties to her. He could not. Only pain would greet him should he willingly neglect his obligations. The dark woman who had cursed him had been cautious in the weaving of her spells, the words of binding chosen with the utmost precision.

He looked down at the bands encircling his wrists. He had no choices, no options to make. His master's will was his will. He had no other life. He was no better than that tortured half-demon who was kept in servitude by his own mother. If owned by anyone else, he would obey just as Sesshomaru did. Few demons were free. No demon who was enslaved would ever be free again. The binding was permanent, unbreakable.

He let out a resigned breath. This was his lot in life. He turned back to the window and raised his head, turning his face to the fading sun.

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned, bowing respectfully to his mistress. "Yes, my lady?" He asked, keeping his focus on the floor.

"If you want to go out, you can."

Stunned, he lifted his gaze and found only kindness in her eyes. She was frightened and yet she was telling him he could go if he wanted to. He didn't understand this. "I must protect you, Mistress. You and your family."

"I doubt he's foolish enough to attack me so soon. He only escaped a few hours ago. It's more like him to plot and plan, and move only when he's sure he has everything in hand." She shook her head. "I don't want to keep you cooped up in here. If you want to take a walk, you are free to do so."

Sesshomaru thought. He did want to visit Inuyasha, to see if the boy was well. However, he didn't want to leave his mistress unprotected.

"Perhaps, a short walk." He was unsure.

Kagome smiled at him. It was warm. Yet, he could still see the fear in her eyes. "When you get back, we'll have dinner," she said. "Sango and Kohaku will be staying with us, at least for a little while." Patting him on the arm, she smiled again, then walked away further into the house.

Sesshomaru was perplexed by her behavior. He'd never had a master like her before. Oh, sometimes they were kind enough to begin with. But that often faded quickly and he always ended up in pain in one way or another. Kagome didn't show any of the signs he'd come accustomed to recognizing. She didn't brag about him or show him off to her friends. She didn't ask him to do chores. She wasn't overly sweet or affectionate toward him, like he was some kind of pet. Everything she did was out of kindness. It was strange.

He understood little of her motives. However, he wasn't about to let this chance slip past him. He left the house and made his way to the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha was right where Sesshomaru had last seen him. He didn't seem to have moved at all. Curled in a pathetic heap in his cavern, still wearing the shirt that Sesshomaru had lent to him.

Sesshomaru made no sound as he entered the clearing, yet Inuyasha looked up all the same, sensing his brother's presence. At the first sight of him, Inuyasha leaped to his feet and scrambled over to him, engulfing his elder brother in an embrace. 'Like a puppy,' Sesshomaru mused, lifting a hand to lightly pet the youth.

Inuyasha whimpered, nuzzling against the elder demon. Starved for affection. In the past, Sesshomaru would have loathed such a pathetic display. However now, he understood better where such emotions came from. When he'd been free he'd never been one for affection, or had ever actively sought out the comfort of another's touch. But in his time as a slave he came to understand the yearning for kindness, for a tender caress or even the simple company of someone who didn't intend harm. He'd missed his family, even Inuyasha.

"I can't stay long," he warned, though he didn't think that Inuyasha understood. The half-demon had spent too long in the wild, had been abused too much. He'd long ago gone feral, perhaps never to recover.

Inuyasha nuzzled closer, clearly not comprehending. He seemed content to remain just where he was, his hold around Sesshomaru never loosening. When it became fully dark and Sesshomaru shifted, intending to return to his mistress, Inuyasha whimpered again.

"I must leave," Sesshomaru stated calmly. "My Mistress will wonder where I am if I linger too long."

Inuyasha began to tremble. He nudged his forehead against Sesshomaru, his arms tightly wound around his elder half-brother.

"S-Stay." A single word, uttered barely louder than a whisper of breath. It was clear that the half-breed hadn't used his voice in a long time. The word sounded rough, spoken as if with doubt as to the meaning of it.

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother, eyes widening a fraction in surprise. He hadn't thought Inuyasha capable of speech. But the surprising vocalization did not change the demon's need to return to his mistress.

He clasped his hands around Inuyasha's shoulders and gently urged him away. He looked down at his little brother. Tears had gathered in the smaller male's golden eyes, but stubbornness kept them from falling. He looked up at Sesshomaru with hurt and confusion.

Sesshomaru felt his resolve falter. He wanted to stay, but he couldn't neglect his duties. However, he couldn't deny his desire to keep Inuyasha close. And now with Naraku on the loose, there was a danger to the somewhat feral half-breed. If Naraku were to somehow find out about Sesshomaru's visits here, it would put Inuyasha in danger.

He had an idea, but it was foolhardy and would most likely only result in pain. But with limited resources, it was the best - the only - plan he could come up with.

He drew away from Inuyasha, despite the younger demon's whimpers of complaint. Instead of releasing him completely though, he took hold of Inuyasha's hand and tugged gently. "Come," he urged softly, taking a step back, toward the road, toward the house. He would take care of Inuyasha to the best of his abilities.

With a hesitant step, Inuyasha followed, trusting his brother implicitly.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


End file.
